Senyum Muna
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Mencari pekerjaan di umur awal kepala dua. Melamar kerja di sebuah mansion. Terperangkap janji sepihak anak kecil. Damage yang diterima jauh melebihi berurusan dengan youkai.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa, Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _ **.**_

 _ **Crossover: Natsume Yuujinchou & Kuroko no Basuke.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Humor/semi-Family/Drama/Parody.**_

 _ **Pair: Harem!**_ **Takashi.**

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, semi-AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Senyum Muna**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Karma itu selalu ada. Hukum alam selalu berlaku.

Seijuurou Akashi tak pernah percaya.

Baginya, itu cuma pembicaraan tak berguna, takhayul semata. Sama halnya kehebohan manusia kurang kerjaan di luar sana yang asyik membincang piring terbang sampai makhluk astral yang bisa makan gulali.

Sungguh pembicaraan yang tidak berkualitas.

GM sepertinya lebih tertarik pada berkas-berkas yang perlu ditandatangani dan beragam _motherboard_ berteknologi tinggi dengan kreativitas kelas atas untuk kelangsungan kejayaan penuh Akashi _Corp_.

Dari pengalaman hidup Seijuurou, menurutnya tak ada yang lebih memusingkan ketimbang ceramah bisnis sang ayahanda tercinta dan ocehan tak bermutu mengatasnamakan agama dan ras. Andai kata tak ingat untuk selalu menjaga image, Seijuurou bersedia mendaftar kebun binatang.

Mencibir itu sama sekali tidak terhormat, mengangkat dagu dengan congkak baru bagus.

Dan ia tak pernah menyangka, ada pembicaraan yang lebih menjengahkan dari itu.

Di atas meja makan, seperangkat alat makan rapi tersusun. Menu makan malam hari ini adalah _salisbury steak_ dengan banyak potongan jamur, sup bawang, _salad_ buah berlumur saus _yogurt_ , dan roti _brioche_ lembut. Miris mengetahui yang makan cuma berdua, jantan keduanya pula.

Batu akik berharga nominal tinggi terpapar jelas tanpa mengganggu gerakan tangan memotong daging panggang. Cincin emas yang terpasang manis selalu lebih diminati maling ketimbang empunya jika tidak _bohay_. Andai tidak ke sana kemari menggunakan _limosine_ usang—begitulah menurut Seijuurou—pribadi nihil karat debu, pasti sudah dijarah maling siang bolong.

Cangkir penuh kafein dihirup khidmat, Seijuurou memejamkan mata menikmati kelezatan cita rasa likuid dari bubuk kopi _kilimanjaro_. Haa ... enak sekali. Rasa pahit mengecap di lidah, asli nihil glukosa tambahan.

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi CEO menggantikan ayahanda yang selalu bersikap bak baginda takabur, tetap saja bahu merosot ketika jam makan malam keluarga. Duduk di kursi pribadi ruang kantor seharian juga mengancam datangnya pegal linu. Jika berendam, pasti minta garam laut karena sendi bercekit-cekit.

Terkutuklah tumpukan berkas-berkas yang enggan tiada, kukuh menolak move on meski hati sudah bosan.

Pada kenyataan itu termasuk salahnya juga. Mengapa pula sikap pongah dipelihara? Tidak sudi melirik brosur liburan—berbonus setumpuk kaleng sop buah sebagai cindera mata—berdalih itu barang haram, sama sekali tidak terhormat bagi seorang Akashi.

"Seijuurou."

Kelopak mata diangkat. Cangkir diturunkan. Pandangan diarahkan pada sosok ayah di ujung seberang meja persegi panjang.

Mau apa lagi Pak Tua ini? Ceramah bisnis lagi? Tanpa perlu recorder pun Seijuurou sudah hapal tiap hurufnya.

Tak berminat menjawab, pemuda nyaris berkepala tiga cuma mengangkat wajah dari peralatan makan. Membalas tatap dingin. Meski samar-samar kilat malas tampak pada manik merah kembar.

"Bagaimana proyek kerja sama dengan Kaiba Corp?"

Suara tersebut terdengar berat dan angkuh. Namun, bagi yang sudah terbiasa berada satu ruang dengan Bapak-Bapak congkak tersebut, Seijuurou yakin beliau bertanya dengan ramah.

Tumben.

"Tidak ada masalah. Sedikit terselisih, tetapi berjalan baik."

Karena itulah dia bosan.

"Hmm ..." Selada segar pendamping daging dilumat pelan sebelum ditelan.

"Bagus. Seperti itulah seorang Akashi."

Tentu saja.

"La—"

"Katakan saja apa maumu, Pak Tua. Tak usah berbelit-belit."

Sungguh anak durhaka, omongan orangtua dipotong seenaknya. Masih sempat mengatai pula!

Masaomi Akashi tertegun, lalu menaruh pisau bekas memotong daging. Kain serbet mengusap bibir, membersihkan noda saus.

"Instingmu tetap tajam."

Itu baru namanya pujian. Yang tadi cuma basa-basi tidak bermutu. Buktinya, suara beliau kembali menyolot seperti biasa.

Seijuurou Akashi sungguh bangga. Diramahi tidak mau.

"Jadi?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

Nah.

Dia ditantang.

Seijuurou termangu. Betapa ingin meninju wajah yang timbul senyum angkuh. Sialan bapak tua ini, sungguh. Menantang Seijuurou menebak sendiri apa yang ingin dikatakan.

Masaomi menyeringai.

"Ekspresi yang menarik. Sekarang dengarkan ayahmu ini, Anak Manis."

Terdapat penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. Sengaja. Niat mencoreng harga diri putra tunggalnya. Salah sendiri berani sama orangtua.

Rahang Seijuurou mengeras.

Tidak sedang berkelahi meski atmosfer mendadak berat. Ini justru saat di mana mereka sedang akrab-akrabnya.

"Dengar, Seijuurou."

Likuid _moulin rouge_ masuk ke rongga mulut.

"Kebanggaan seorang Akashi bukan di mana ia mampu unggul, tetapi saat di mana ia memiliki karir yang bisa menginjak kepala orang lain, termasuk mitra kerja."

Menggerutu dalam hati, tidak suka nasehat kolot keluar. Otak Seijuurou otomatis mengucapkan hal yang sama karena sudah hapal semua kalimat.

"Oleh karena itu ..." Masaomi Akashi berhenti untuk menikmati _brioche_ renyah.

Insting Seijuurou mendadak berbunyi nyaring menyuruh hengkang dari sana, muncul firasat kuat akan terjebak dalam situasi yang paling tidak diinginkan, lebih menyebalkan daripada obrolan murah.

"Banyak hal yang bisa menjadi karir. Sebagian besar tentu kau sudah tahu."

Intinya mau bilang apa? Cepatlah, Pak Tua. Kaki Seijuurou gatal ingin segera enyah dari sana."

"Seijuurou." Masaomi menatap lurus putranya.

"Pernikahan juga termasuk bagian dari karir seseorang."

Panah imajiner menusuk telak kepala merah terang. Ini rupanya yang daritadi memicu alarm berbahaya.

Lewat ujung mata, Seijuurou melirik si tua yang masih memasang senyum angkuh. Ingin cemberut, tetapi itu sama sekali bukan tindakan bermoral untuk seorang Akashi.

(Terkutuklah harga diri keluarga Akashi yang kelewat tinggi dan pongah luar biasa.)

"Apa maksudmu, Ayah?" Seijuurou angkat bicara, setengah hati ngotot bilang ia salah dengar.

"Umurmu sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun. Masih bertanya apa yang kumaksud, Bocah Sombong?"

Gantian yang lebih tua yang meledeki. Woooooh, benar-benar Masaomi ini. Berulang kali batin Seijuurou merapal mantra agar tidak mengucapkan kalimat berbahasa inggris yang tidak baik.

"Aku memilih kantor."

"Betah melajang? Keluarga Akashi membutuhkan penerus. Dalam waktu tiga bulan, kenalkan seseorang padaku."

"Aku ta—"

"Biar kuberitahu, Seijuurou Akashi. Kau pengecut."

Meja digebrak.

Terpancing oleh sang ayah. Ini kelemahan ulung Seijuurou Akashi. Mudah terpancing jika dihina sedemikian rupa oleh mereka yang berderajat lebih tinggi. Sedikit yang benar-benar bisa menghina pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Dalam tiga detik, tarik ucapanmu, Orang Tua."

"Baik, Pecundang. Katakan kriteriamu, biar kucarikan."

Jawaban enteng itu semakin menambah emosi. Masaomi sudah selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya, tinggal menikmati alkohol.

"Aku tidak tertarik berkomitmen," bantahnya ngotot.

"Katakan itu tiga bulan lagi, Banci Tua." Tetes terakhir moulin rouge diteguk. Masaomi berdiri.

"Aku menunggu kabar baik, Seijuurou."

Akashi tunggal tidak merespon. Makan malam masih tersisa, tetapi niatan untuk menghabiskan sudah lenyap tak bersisa.

Kerjaan kantor melelahkan. Obrolan dengan ayahnya makin melelahkan.

Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya? Seijuurou bosan sendiri sampai lelah.

Sepertinya diam-diam Dewi Fortuna tersenyum.

* * *

Seiji berjalan bertelanjang kaki di lantai kayu kediaman Matoba yang begitu sepi. Khas dari bangunan bergaya Asia timur, aroma bunga ajisai tercium samar-samar, dan suara gemeletuk bambu di kolam ikan berkumandang.

Akan tetapi bagi Seiji sendiri, dirinya harus berhati-hati ketika melangkah. Ada beberapa kertas mantra yang dipasang. Siapa yang tahu ada _youkai_ muncul? Banyak hal aneh yang memungkinkan terjadi.

Ini pertama kalinya dia bangun pagi setelah mengurusi pekerjaan terakhirnya. Pekerjaan tersebut benar-benar menyita waktu. Kurang lebih, dua hari Seiji bangun tiga jam usai ayam berkokok. Apa boleh buat, ia kelelahan.

Bahkan pundak masih terasa pegal sesungguhnya meski sudah mandi air hangat garam laut. Lalu, walau lebih gemar teh pahit, mungkin kali ini Seiji bisa menyempatkan diri meneguk secangkir kopi hitam dengan tambahan glukosa secukupnya.

Dan sepertinya bufet di dapur yang memuat saus, roti dan selai, telur, dan krim lebih menarik ketimbang _natto_.

Bukan dia tidak suka, hanya ... sedang tidak berselera.

Sang Phoenix telah membentangkan sayapnya semenjak satu jam yang lalu, subuh sudah terlewati, sinar mentari semakin lama semakin kuat dari ufuk timur. Melalui celah-celah _shoji_ yang tidak tertutup sempurna, cahaya mentari menerobos malu-malu masuk dari kaca jendela.

Sebentar lagi siang akan datang, tidak perlu menekan sakelar untuk menyalakan lampu.

Belum mampu menerangi bangunan besar, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Seiji melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada. Walau matanya sehat, tetapi kadang ia masih susah melihat dengan satu mata.

Duduk di beranda, hendak menikmati pemandangan taman belakang. Rumput-rumput yang mulai tumbuh dan wangi embun pagi di dedaunan memanjakan mata.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan yang tersenyum membawakan sebuah baki dan menyajikan sarapan berisi sup, roti bergula dengan sapuan mentega panas, dan telur rebus. Seteko kopi turut ikut menyertai.

Pagi yang menyenangkan.

Tetapi bukan berarti akan berlangsung lama.

"Anginnya tidak enak sekali ...," gumam Seiji.

Pemandangannya memang bagus, tetapi angin yang berhembus sangat tidak mengenakkan. Seiji tahu, angin bisa memberi kabar seperti apa pun, tergantung bagaimana ia berhembus.

Sudut bibit naik, ia familiar dengan angin semacam ini.

Apa anak yang ia tertariki akan muncul, ya? Salahnya selalu melawan takdir, tentu saja kualat suka melawan yang lebih tua.

Mungkin ia bisa jalan-jalan sebentar untuk melepas penat.

* * *

"Oi, Natsume, sedang apa dari tadi?"

"Melihat-lihat iklan pekerjaan, Sensei. Aku mau cari kerja."

Takashi Natsume membolak-balik halaman koran dan beragam brosur iklan lowongan kerja. Kegiatan yang rutin terjadi tiap tahun, di mana ribuan manusia kalang kabut hendan melanjutkan pendidikan lebih tinggi atau mencari pekerjaan.

Takashi tentu saja salah satunya. Ia tak mau memungkiri.

"Untuk apa juga cari kerja? Toh, masih bisa hidup juga. Nyaaaaam~" Satu gigitan besar dilancarkan pada tentakel cumi, Nyanko menelan bulat-bulat cumi tersebut tanpa mengunyah.

"Mana bisa aku bergantung dengan Touko-san dan Shigeru-san terus! Umurku sudah dua puluh satu tahun, Sensei!" hardik Takashi sebal.

Youkai gendut mendelik muak, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir bocah lemah ini. Dasar manusia, hobinya selalu menyusahkan kehidupan sendiri. Sudah ada yang sepele, malah dipersulit. Kelakuan memang.

"Ya, sudah. Pilih salah satu saja kok repot? Mau kubantu cap cip cup?" tawar Nyanko, siap mengecap dengan kakinya.

"Mana bisa sembarangan. Lagipula kalau aku bertemu ayakashi mendadak, bagaimana?" balas Takashi.

Jadi, yang repot itu sebetulnya di bagian mana? Ayakashi-nya atau Takashi sendiri? Kerja saja pilih-pilih, dalihnya mencari yang cocok. Kehabisan waktu, mampus nanti.

Menyerah. Nyanko memilih melanjutkan acara makan nikmat ketimbang mengomentari bocah kerempeng.

Lulus sekolah, ditawari Shigeru kuliah, ditolak. Beralasan hendak mencoba mendapat uang sendiri, dan ini-itu yang diperlukan tuk masuk universitas pakai biaya sendiri. Tidak sedikit, tentu saja. Karena universitas ada di pusat kota, mau tak mau siap-siap menyewa angkutan pindahan.

Dikira Takashi sudi membiarkan Shigeru membiayai? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!

"Takashi-kun!"

Nyonya rumah memanggil. Telinga Takashi menegak.

"Ya?"

Bergegas ia turun dari kamar, mencari-cari Touko. Oh, itu dia beliau, sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas. Di sebelahnya ada tas belanja.

Touko tersenyum mendapati Takashi berjalan mendekat.

"Takashi-kun sibuk?"

Takashi menggeleng. "Ada apa?"

Pipi Touko sedikit merona. "Bisa minta tolong beli vas?"

"Vas?"

"Iya." Touko mengangguk. "Tetangga bilang ada diskon di toko yang menjualnya. Tetapi aku lupa belum berbelanja untuk bahan makan malam. Bisakah kamu gantikan?"

Takashi tersenyum. "Tentu, Touko-san. Sekalian mengajak Nyanko-sensei jalan-jalan."

Touko bertepuk tangan senang. "Untunglah, terima kasih, Takashi-kun! Kamu boleh mampir dulu nanti, ke cafe gitu. Tetapi pulanglah sebelum makan malam. Oh, kembaliannya nanti boleh kamu ambil. Anggap saja uang saku tambahan."

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo, siap-siap," sela Touko, wanita itu mendorong punggung Takashi ke arah tangga.

Merasa tak enak menolak, Takashi menurut.

Dimintai tolong oleh seseorang, selalu menimbulkan senyum pada wajah Takashi. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik, alami melengkung ke bawah. Betapa hatinya senang sekali Touko meminta bantuannya, sekalipun hanya sekadar membeli vas bunga untuk hiasan di rumah.

Kaki-kaki ramping Takashi melangkah ringan menuju kamar, dengan riang ia menggeser shoji. Di atas tatami, tampak kucing gemuk sedang asyik membaca koran sambil menikmati stroberi yang disiram krim dan gula.

Merasakan hawa berbunga-bunga, Nyanko melirik 'anak asuh'nya. Oh, apa barusan _maneki-neko_ itu melihat senyum bahagia di paras Takashi? Ia perlu penjelasan atas tungkai-tungkai Takashi yang menjejaki tatami seolah sedang menari.

Nah, ada apa dengan mangsanya? Tumben bersemangat, biasanya panik habis dikejar _youkai_ abal atau lesu usai mengembalikan nama. Serius, ini aneh.

" _Sensei_! Ayo, siap-siap! Kita akan jalan-jalan!" seru Takashi ceria. Tali _collar_ ditarik dari lemari, bersamaan dengan jaket biru bergaris putih.

Jalan-jalan?

Itu bukan hal aneh. Justru sering sekali Takashi membawanya jalan-jalan berdalih menguruskan tubuh Nyanko, alasannya obesitas parah. Mau beli manjuu? Enggak, deh, biasanya Takashi malah mengomel karena kerja Nyanko tidak becus, lantas tak pantas dibayar banyak manjuu.

Stroberi dihabiskan dalam satu suapan. Koran dilipat, ditaruh di lantai tatami. Betis bulat Nyanko bergerak mendekati Takashi.

"Oi, Natsume. Tertawamu aneh sekali. Ada apa?"

"Hm?" Jaket dipakai terburu-buru, Takashi berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh ke arah Nyanko. "Kita akan jalan-jalan, tentu saja."

Mata Nyanko berkilat. "Tak mungkin cuma jalan-jalan. Ayo, bilang, ada apa?"

Takashi tertawa. "Bukan masalah besar, Touko-san memintaku membeli vas bunga!"

Oh.

Karbon dihembuskan pelan-pelan, merasa agak kecewa. Dikira kenapa, rupanya cuma dimintai tolong. Dasar bocah, hanya seperti itu saja senangnya bukan kepalang.

Malas, Nyanko memilih berbaring di lantai. "Tidak mau. Membuang waktu saj—"

" _Sensei_ , uang kembaliannya boleh untukku. Di dekat tokonya ada kedai ramen dan crepes."

Telinga Nyanko bergerak.

" _Nyani_?!" pekik Nyanko, heboh melompat ke bahu Takashi. " _Go_! _Go_!"

"Uwah! _Sensei_!"

" _Ikuuuuuu_! Natsume! Crepeeeeeeeees!"

Terkekeh ringan, Takashi membetulkan jaketnya sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar. Nyanko nyaris terjatuh karena tidak kuat berpegangan. Kali ini tak cuma Takashi yang hatinya berbunga-bunga, namun juga Nyanko. Hampir berlari ketika menuruni anak tangga.

Di lantai bawah, Touko sudah menunggu.

" _Omatase_ , Touko-san!" Takashi berhenti di depan Touko.

"Uwah, Neko-chan juga tampaknya semangat sekali. Tidak sabar berjalan-jalan?" sapa Touko menyambut Nyanko dengan elusan di kepala. Nyanko mengeong kecil membalas sapaan.

"Baiklah, Takashi-kun. _Onegai nee_ ," mohon Touko seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang seribu yen dan selembar kertas.

Takashi melirik alamat yang tertera di kertas tersebut sebelum mengangguk mantap.

Satu demi satu, situasi akan terhubung.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **xXx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa, Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Kazuki Takahashi.**

 _ **Crossover: Natsume Yuujinchou & Kuroko no Basuke. Side Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Humor/semi-Family/Drama/Parody.**_

 _ **Pair: Harem!**_ **Takashi.**

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, semi-Pedo!Seijuurou, semi-AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Senyum Muna**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Episode 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Seijuurou membuka mata. Semalam insomnia dan kamarnya sudah terang. Wow, ia bangun telat. Apa debat dengan ayahnya cukup untuk membuatnya gila? Mungkin iya.

Kepalanya pening. Ia butuh aspirin.

Pria itu mengacak rambut, pandangan dilayangkan ke meja di samping ranjang. Ada jam weker digital, cermin kecil, dan bingkai foto. Mula-mula, Seijuurou memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin.

Oooh ... sial. Ada kantung mata di bawah netra merah. Sepertinya Seijuurou terlalu kelelahan akibat banyaknya pekerjaan. Atau mungkin karena terlalu dibuat berang oleh ayahnya.

Muak dengan cermin, Seijuurou beralih ke jam weker.

Um ..., ia melewatkan waktu sarapan. Seharusnya ia sudah sarapan pukul tujuh, tetapi ini hampir pukul delapan. Wow, Seijuurou benar-benar telat bangun dan kepalanya masih pusing.

Terakhir, Seijuurou melihat foto yang terpasang rapi pada bingkai berbentuk stroberi.

Senyum manis malaikat biru muda menjadi fokusnya.

Menyeringai, Seijuurou turun dari ranjang walau tubuhnya berat dan lunglai. Jemari panjang mengusap dagu, ada rambut-rambut halus tumbuh di sana. Ia harus bercukur. Meski kecil, namun tajam, kadang kulit jarinya bisa tergores.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuh laptop, juga tidak membuka _mailbox_ melalui ponsel.

Pria itu membunyikan bel, menyuruh seorang pelayan membuat sarapan selagi ia sibuk di kamar mandi berbenah diri. Kapan terakhir kali ia memakai pisau cukur?

* * *

Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, Seijuurou mendatangi sendiri kantor calon rekan kerjanya.

Sebagai seorang GM, sudah tentu Seijuurou Akashi mendapat pelatihan keras. Hari demi hari, Masaomi mencekoki Seijuurou dengan berbagai macam pelajaran. Mulai dari bahasa, ekonomi, sosial, hingga teknik memanipulasi.

Maklumlah, keluarga konglomerat, tentu saja pendidikannya lain dari anak biasa. Apalagi keluarga Akashi juga terkenal di bidang olahraga. Tak heran sudah usia lansia pun Masaomi masih kuat mengayun stik _golf_. Sedangkan bola jingga dan kuda putih lebih menarik perhatian Seijuurou.

Semuanya untuk bekal Seijuurou mengembangkan perusahaan sebagai pewaris.

Pribadi yang selalu merasa paling benar dan menjunjung tinggi kemenangan adalah oksigen, namun tetap dilirik kaum adam dan hawa dari segi prestasi hingga penampilan.

Jika kata mantan teman satu tim basket SMP-SMA, diktator manja banyak maunya tapi pendek. Hu-uh, itu hinaan tidak sopan. Bukan mau Seijuurou jadi paling pendek di antara yang lain. Camkan itu, pendek.

Oh, Seijuurou benci sekali kata terakhir.

Dan jika ada hal yang tak terpikir oleh Seijuurou, maka itu adalah saat di mana ia bertemu GM lain yang berkelakuan 11:12 dengannya.

Seto Kaiba dari Kaiba Corp, tak kalah songong atau kalau mau dibilang sinting mendekati gila.

Bukan Seijuurou tidak sopan mengatai orang, tetapi Seto ini memang sinting. Andai dokter langganannya mendengar pribadinya, pasti tak segan bilang pria kolot itu kembaran Seijuurou.

Kaiba Corporation, tadinya dikenal sebagai perusahaan usaha jual beli senjata baik di kalangan pemerintah atau dunia bawah. Masaomi yang kenal ini, bahkan beliau mengaku bahwa direktur terdahulu masuk urutan atas daftar pengusaha 'hitam'. Sekarang saja usahanya beralih ke teknologi tinggi yang dikhususkan untuk beragam jenis permainan.

 _Kaibaland_ adalah contoh sederhana, banyak wahana kreatif dan mengagumkan.

Akan tetapi, yang diincar pihak sponsor atau GM seperti Seijuurou bukan permainan yang dikembangkan.

Melainkan teknologi visual canggih yang dikembangkan oleh Kaiba Corp melalui otak cerdas Seto Kaiba.

Tepatnya, proyektor kuat yang bisa membuat ilusi virtual 3D dan digabung dengan komponen mesin berat. Di sini, Seijuurou tekankan, ilusi yang dihasilkan proyektor Kaiba Corp bukan main-main. Berani ia bersumpah bahwa Seijuurou pernah tertipu oleh _solid vision_ di kantor Kaiba Corp.

Tetapi karena pemiliknya berego tinggi dan baperan luar biasa, nyaris tak ada yang mampu bekerja sama di bidang ini. Lantaran, direktur utama Kaiba Corp yang paling tak gentar dengan segala macam ancaman. Sebaliknya, justru situasi bisa berbalik dihantam olehnya.

Setahu Seijuurou, umurnya cuma beda dua tahun dari CEO ini.

Sekretaris yang duduk di balik meja resepsi lobi teratas gedung Kaiba Corp memanggil GM Akashi Corp.

"Kaiba-sachou sudah bisa menemui Anda sekarang. Silakan masuk ke ruangan beliau."

Anggukan tanpa senyum menjadi jawaban. Seijuurou merapikan kerutan samar di dasinya sebelum melangkah tegap menuju pintu oak besar.

Diam-diam Seijuurou bertanya-tanya, sebegitu tidak pentingnyakah topik diskusi mereka kelak sampai sekretaris menyeburkan "sudah bisa", bukannya "sudah menunggu"?

Sialan, belum apa-apa Seijuurou sudah dihina.

Pria itu mengambil napas pendek sebelum membuka pintu ruang. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengetuk dan menunggu ucapan salam mempersilakan masuk. Untuk apa? Tak sudi Seijuurou bersopan-sopan dari orang yang lebih sombong darinya.

Pintu terbuka. Kapak terayun ke arah Seijuurou.

Andai tak lupa bahwa monster berkapak di depannya ini adalah hologram, Seijuurou sudah pasti menjerit ngeri.

Barusan itu _solid vision_ yang sengaja diaktifkan jika ada tamu. Apabila berteriak ketakutan, maka tak segan ditendang keluar. Alasannya sederhana, calon rekan bisnis pengecut.

Menyeringai, pemuda berambut _chestnut_ dengan wajah campuran memandang Seijuurou remeh di balik kacamata.

"Kudengar dari Gozaburo, kau termasuk layak diperhitungkan."

Pria berambut merah memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, terutama _coat_ putih yang terpasang luar biasa mengembang kaku. Sudah pakaiannya _nyentrik_ , bicaranya tidak sopan, sekarang dia menyebut ayahnya sendiri dengan nama.

Untuk sejenak, Seijuurou bimbang harus merasa jengkel atau tersinggung karena _deja vu_.

(Terutama jika ingat bawahannya sering membicarakan gosip tidak enak soal dirinya. Seijuurou tidak sopanlah, semaunyalah, tukang suruhlah.)

"Boleh kuanggap itu suatu kehormatan, Tuan _General_ Manajer Seto Kaiba-sama?"

Ada penekanan pada embel-embel "- _sama_ ". Seijuurou pastikan itu kentara, Seto pasti menyadarinya.

Dalam beberapa saat, kedua alis terangkat. Seto bangkit dari sofanya ke meja lain khusus untuk diskusi empat mata. Seijuurou mengikutinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Seijuurou Akashi? Apa aku perlu meminta sekretaris membawakan _cola_ dengan dua sedotan, dan ... mungkin payung mini di sisi gelas?" Seto bertanya.

Seijuurou duduk di hadapannya. Telunjuk mendorong kacamata. Sekalian memastikan rambutnya masih tersisir rapi ke belakang. "Ya ..., kecuali sinting dan gila, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Seijuurou.

"Mau jawaban lebih menarik, Kaiba? Tambahkan roti jagung bermentega panas."

Sampai di situ, Seto terkekeh geli. Di tangannya ada berkas proposal yang sempat dikirim melalui _e-mail_ , langsung oleh Seijuurou. Di tangan Seijuurou sendiri ada berkas yang sama, namun lebih lengkap dan rinci.

Dengan sikap menghina yang dibuat-buat, Seto membuang berkas ke atas meja seakan cuma plastik bekas air jus jeruk, pemuda itu bertopang dagu. Ekspresi wajahnya sungguh memuakkan.

"Kuperingatkan, Akashi." Seto memandangnya sinis. "Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku tidak ingin kau pergi dengan lapang dada juga pikiran kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mulia untuk perusahaanmu."

Seijuurou menyadari bahwa Seto selalu berupaya memberi tinju maut untuk setiap orang yang bernyali mengajukan kerja sama. Bukan menggunting perlahan hingga hancur menjadi kumpulan _confetti_ , tetapi menghempaskan dengan kekuatan penuh hingga orang-orang trauma.

Dengan kata lain, menyadari kerasnya pukulan Kaiba Corp tidak bisa ditandingi.

"Kaiba-sama, aku tak mengerti."

"Aku khawatir kau mengerti. Mau bilang posisimu di Akashi Corp cuma ban serep?"

Ho, ho, memang sesuai yang digosipkan. Tidak dengan lembut memojokkan, tetapi menyerang dengan kekuatan dahsyat hingga lawan terkapar.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku bahwa aku salah mengajukan permintaan. Seharusnya aku mengajukan kesepakatan bisnis yang akan membuat rambut cokelatmu jadi kabel listrik."

"Fantastis. Jika itu bisa kaulakukan, maka untuk apa kau berada di sini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sial, ia terbawa masuk permainan CEO ini tanpa sadar. Suasana bukannya tegang, tetapi memang cuma ajang pelepas penat. Sialan ...

Kepala Seto dimiringkan.

"Sepakat."

"Apa?"

Saat itulah Seto berkata padanya, "Akan kupikirkan untuk ini. Tetapi aku tak janji secepatnya mengirim contoh proyektor terbaru."

Seijuurou bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa adanya pembicaraan, dia tiba-tiba menyepakati menjalin bisnis. Hei, bahkan Seijuurou belum mengatakan apa-apa sebagai biaya dana. Apa-apaan orang ini?

Tahu Seijuurou bisa memberinya dana tambahan? Itu tak mungkin. Memang ingin menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan Akashi Corp? Bercanda, sikap CEO tersebut bahkan terlalu dibuat-buat.. Ia tertarik pada Seijuurou? Keparat.

Tepat sekali, Seijuurou sedang dipermainkan. Pastilah Seto sama sekali tak bersungguh-sungguh. Ingin menipu, atau merasa kasihan pada Seijuurou.

"Anda mau tahu pendapatku, Kaiba? Aku mungkin akan mengatakan selamat tinggal dan meminta sekretarisku membeli _blackforest_. Tunggu, mungkin kue stroberi lebih cocok dihantam ke wajahmu untuk menyelamati bisnis ini."

"Oh, sayang. Aku merasa tidak enak badan sekarang. Mungkin bisa bubar untuk pertemuan ke depan?"

Seijuurou nyaris naik pitam, tapi ditahan. Ia pernah berurusan dengan situasi ini, terutama di rumah. Ya, tenang, ia harus tenang.

Pikirkan, Seijuurou. Ingat ayahmu, ingat watak ayahmu. Tipe seperti ini ...

Satu pelajaran dasar. Kelebihan lawan bicaramu adalah kelemahannya.

"Oh, Kaiba-sama," Seijuurou mengeluh, "jangan permainkan aku seperti ini. Aku tak bawa tisu toilet untuk muntah. Aku takut toilet di sini virtual semua."

Seijuurou Akashi berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan senyum sinis kala melihat bias tak suka muncul dari balik kacamata Seto.

"Yakinkan aku, Akashi, kau mabuk?"

"Mabuk berat. Sebetulnya aku curiga yang di depanku ini hologram."

Ada mesin dispenser khusus di samping. Seto mencabut dua gelas kertas dan mengisinya dengan kopi panas. Seijuurou mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, situasi lebih longgar sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa bekerja sama."

Babak semi-final. Hasilnya seri, yey!

"Waktuku singkat. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan itu bukan pertanyaan bodoh karena Seto sudah membaca _e-mail-_ nya, melainkan bermakna apa yang Seijuurou tawarkan sebagai ganti pembelian _solid vision system_.

Ini yang Seijuurou tunggu-tunggu.

"Sederhana saja. Tertarik dengan ufo, Kaiba? Bagaimana jika kuberi saran membuat mesin virtual ufo dengan _youkai_ sebagai isinya?"

Memangnya cuma Seto yang bisa main-main? Seijuurou juga bisa. Hei, mereka hanya beda dua tahun.

"Apa itu gagasan bagus?" Seto bertanya.

"Bagaimana jika kuganti dengan rencana menggabung _solid vision_ dengan olah raga?"

Seto tertegun membisu, menunggu Seijuurou melanjutkan.

Perubahan raut wajah Seto mampu menarik sudut bibir Seijuurou. Bagus, situasi ini yang ditunggu Seijuurou. Ayo, pria tangguh, jangan biarkan orang ini mengalahkanmu meski lebih kreatif.

"Selera manusia kian berubah. Sesuatu yang berbau _fantasy_ yang menantang memang selalu menarik, tetapi tidak semuanya." Seijuurou bersandar pada sofanya.

"Dan apakah yang lebih menarik?"

Binar tidak suka berganti ke ketertarikan yang tidak kentara. Ha! Satu kali ayunan gunting lagi, maka terpotonglah semua kepongahan itu.

"Pernah main basket, Kaiba? Aku bisa mengajakmu bermain jika mau. Keluarga Akashi punya tanah khusus berbagai lapangan olahraga. Tertarik untuk melatih calon atlet dengan _solid vision_?"

Pembicaraan pun terhenti.

Selama lima menit, tak ada yang berbicara.

Saat Seijuurou mencoba mengambil napas, Seto sudah mengulurkan tangan.

Seto boleh kreatif dan ahli pada setiap permainan strategi. Namun, kalau soal permainan fisik, stamina dan kelenturan Seijuurou lebih unggul.

Karena permainan menggunakan proyektor, tidak sama dengan permainan beresiko pinggang encok hingga nyeri lebam.

Seijuurou menjabat tangan Seto.

Keuntungan kedua belah pihak juga menjadi salah satu dari sekian strategi perusahaan.

* * *

"Tumben tidak menyuruhku pergi sendiri."

"Mau kupercepat pensiunmu tanpa uang pensiun?"

"Baik, aku diam."

Chihiro mengangkat bahu sebelum melajukan mobil. Sebetulnya ia sadar atasannya sedang gusar sejak bangun pagi, tetapi ia tidak menyangka sampai berinisiatif ikut ke Tokyo.

Karena pekerjaan hobi mengurangi jam istirahat. Biasanya hari sabtu masih ada setumpuk _e-mail_. Tetapi hari ini dibiarkan saja. Mau cari sensasi jadi maso hari senin?

Ia sedang menunggu perintah di garasi seperti biasa ketika Seijuurou datang berjalan tergesa-gesa dari mansion, masuk begitu saja ke mobil tanpa menunggu dibukakan. Tidak butuh perintah lisan untuk Chihiro sebagai supir di mansion Akashi.

Pandangan sekilas melalui kaca spion membuatnya bergidik. Atasannya tengah suntuk bukan kepalang. Tampang Seijuurou garang sekali, seakan-akan baru saja debat panjang dengan wanita brengsek yang merayu paksa di kantor.

Ingin Chihiro tertawa, tetapi nanti gunting melayang. Beruntung wajahnya dari lahir sudah datar dan termasuk makhluk paling skeptis di dunia. Menahan tawa sudah biasa.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama dua jam berikutnya. Chihiro bukannya sayang nyawa, tapi sayang pada buku-buku bacaan ringan bergambar _lolita-lolita_ imut–salah satunya bernama Riko-tan. Ia tak rela kalau nanti jadi serpihan serbuk jika Seijuurou makin bete karena salah bicara.

Mendekati tengah hari, jalan raya semakin padat. Nasib baik, mobil sudah keluar dari Kyoto. Chihiro sudah hapal rute terbaik menuju Tokyo, karena nyaris tiap akhir pekan ia Tokyo.

Untuk apa?

" _Stop_ , Chihiro."

Itu perintah. Mata Seijuurou menangkap toko boneka besar dengan merek ternama. Toko kelas tinggi, memang. Chihiro lebih suka mendatangi toko lain kalau boleh jujur.

Mobil diparkir. Oh, apa Chihiro baru saja melihat _cafe_ yang menyediakan berbagai macam kue panggang dengan banyak gula di sebelahnya?

"Boneka yang kusuruh beli itu murahan semua. Seharusnya kau cari yang berkualitas."

Chihiro melenguh, tidak mengiyakan tapi juga tidak membantah. Ia memilih duduk manis menunggu atasan yang keluar dari dalam mobil menuju toko boneka.

Memang yang berkualitas itu bagaimana? Toh, sama saja. Boneka hewan atau benda, luarnya kain berbulu lebat, dalamnya dakron. Yang membedakannya paling; besar, warna, dan harga.

Mata kelabu melirik jam tangan, jarum pendek menunjuk angka sebelas dan jarum panjang ke angka tujuh. Buku novel diambil dari dalam laci mobil. Tak berniat membantu atasan, toh, paling kena omel. Disalahkan terus.

Seijuurou kembali sesaat sesudah jarum panjang melewati angka lima. Ia membawa boneka beruang besar warna merah jambu dan keranjang piknik berisi bergelas-gelas susu kocok vanilla dan seloyang kue stroberi berkrim vanilla yang banyak.

"Hai, _Dad_." Chihiro iseng bergurau. "Yakin masih ada tempat menyimpan boneka?"

"Akan kubangun rumah baru sebagai rumah bonekanya."

Sinting.

Chihiro tak mau bicara lagi.

Seijuurou merapatkan _coat_ cokelatnya begitu ia duduk nyaman di kursi mobil. Boneka duduk bersisian dengannya, keranjang dipangku.

Baiklah.

Seorang Seijuurou Akashi sekarang dipertanyakan tingkah polahnya. Ia pusing karena belum menyeimbangkan diri usai sidang debat dengan Seto, malamnya dituntut menantu oleh Masaomi.

Hari ini ia Tokyo, bukan menyuruh Chihiro ke Tokyo seperti biasa. Ia sendiri yang membeli boneka dan susu kocok vanilla.

Mau apa pria ini?

Izinkan Seijuurou untuk bernostalgia sejenak. Dimulai dari saat ia masuk tim basket SMP.

Di masanya dulu, mungkin ia dipanggil kapten dari _Kiseki no Sedai_. Ha! Itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Tapi Seijuurou lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai kelompok paling _absurd_.

Dimulai dari _Ace_ , Daiki Aomine. Diakui pemain basket terlihai dengan kecepatan tidak biasa. Namun juga pencetak rekor bolos paling banyak hanya untuk membaca majalah porno Mai-chan. Mengapa ia bisa lulus, itu masih berupa tanda tanya.

Lalu ada Shintarou Midorima. Sekilas, sih, seperti anak kutu buku biasa yang ahli melempar. Tiap hari rutin menonton _Oha Asa_ dan rajin berkeliling mencari barang aneh yang diakui _lucky item_.

Kemudian, Atsushi Murasakibara. Bayi besar kesayangan Seijuurou. Cuma sekali ia membantah karena tidak mau latihan, lainnya selalu menurut asal boleh ngemil segunung kue. Diam-diam Seijuurou tak suka perbedaan tinggi mereka dan rajin mengomel jika ketahuan lomba makan dengan Taiga dan Daiki.

Ada pula Ryouta Kise, si model. Kalau boleh jujur, dia yang terpayah. Bakatnya cuma meniru, tak ada yang asli kreasi diri sendiri. _Easy going_ dan tergolong hobi merajuk.

Terakhir, Taiga Kagami. Satu-satunya yang mampu menyaingi anggota lain–apabila main berkelompok. _One on one_ , telak dikalahkan, melawan Ryouta saja tidak bisa. Walau berkemampuan melompatnya luar biasa, tapi temperamental dan cepat naik darah. Tak jarang langganan kursi cadangan bergantian Ryouta.

Oh, nyaris lupa. Manajer tim basket mereka, Satsuki Momoi, yang namanya kini berganti Satsuki Aomine. Menurut orang, seksi dan berdada besar. Menurut _Kiseki no Sedai_ , wanita hobi bikin skandal dan terang-terangan menjunjung homo itu asupan bergizi.

Yang ingin ditegaskan adalah beberapa tahun setelahnya. Begitu Daiki dan Satsuki menikah, tujuh tahun malaikat mungil muncul dengan keterangan tegas, anak bungsu Daiki.

Rambut biru sewarna langit musim panas.

Detik itu juga, Seijuurou telak bersumpah akan mengangkatnya menjadi anak resmi.

Sama sekali tak mengindahkan kacamata retak; burger keju dan keripik kentang jatuh; atau seruan kaget tidak percaya.

Apa barusan dalam hati menyebut kata "pedo"?

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **xXx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa, Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Kazuki Takahashi.**

 _ **Crossover: Natsume Yuujinchou & Kuroko no Basuke. Slight! Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Humor/semi-Family/Drama/Parody.**_

 _ **Pair: Harem!**_ **Takashi.**

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, semi-Pedo!Seijuurou, semi-AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Senyum Muna**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Episode 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Tulisan di kertas dibaca baik-baik, tepatnya sudah puluhan kali dibaca. Nama toko dihapal. Berharap semoga melihat papan nama toko selagi mata mengerling sana-sini.

Sesudah turun dari halte bus, Takashi berlari kecil menuju alamat toko tersebut. Sialnya, sudah lebih dari lima kali, Takashi berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Serius, bahkan ia sudah tanya orang, tetapi tetap tidak ketemu. Entah tunjukkan arah orang yang kurang jelas atau dia saja yang kurang teliti.

"Oi! Natsume! Ramen! Ramen!"

"Sebentar, _Sensei_! Cari tokonya dulu!"

"Isi tenaga dulu! Ramen!"

"Berisik, _Sensei_!"

Makin pusing karena kucing yang dibawa tidak berguna, malah semakin berisik. Yang tadinya mengingatkan _crepes_ dan ramen tiap sepuluh menit, berubah jadi sepuluh detik. Berisik sekali, sumpah. Gatal Takashi menyumpal mulutnya pakai isi tong sampah penuh yang kebetulan dilihatnya sekitar lima meter dari tempat Takashi berdiri.

"Hu-uh, _rempong_ sekali. Kapan aku bisa makan _crepes_? Ramen terutama. Perutku sudah lapar," dengus Nyanko, bosan melihat rumah-rumah yang itu-itu saja dari tadi.

Takashi mengerang frustasi. " _Sensei_ , kalau ada waktu mengeluh, lebih baik bantu aku mencariny–Hwaaa!"

Bruk!

Jatuh terjerembap di tanah. Nyanko menguap lebar. Dasar bocah ceroboh, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh karena terinjak tali sepatunya sendiri? Nyanko tak habis pikir.

Nasib baik jalanan sepi. Yang agak ramai cuma kedai ramen di ujung kompleks. Tak ada yang lihat, _youkai_ pun tak ada. Bakal runyam kalau ada yang lihat.

Sakitnya tak seberapa, malunya yang setengah mati.

"Aduh ..." Takashi bangkit, hidungnya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Uuh ..., hidungnya terbentur keras. Memang tidak apa-apa, tetapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Pemuda itu berdiri, hidung disentuh pelan. "Ouch!"

"Wah, Natsume, hidungmu merah," komentar Nyanko.

"Uh ..." Takashi mengelusnya. Ia tak bisa mengobatinya sekarang. Ah, biarkan saja, deh. Mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan?

" _Are_? Natsume-kun?"

Gerakan Takashi terhenti. Ia terdiam merespon, merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang.

Sosok mantan ketua kelas berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dari kacamata, menatap Takashi keheranan. Uh, oh, suatu kebetulan sekali.

"Sasada?"

"Kenapa Natsume-kun ada si sini?" Jun melangkah maju. Gadis itu membawa _tote bag_ yang tampak berat, entah apa isinya.

"Ah." Takashi berbalik menghadap Jun. "Aku sedang mencari toko _Petite Glass_. Touko-san memintaku membeli vas bunga."

" _Petite Glass_?" Kepala ditelengkan, bola mata bergulir ke kanan. Mengingat-ingat nama yang terdengar familiar. Jari menjentik. "Oh! Karena diskon?"

Iris Takashi menerawang. "Sasada tahu?"

Jun mengibaskan poninya ke belakang telinga seraya menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Ibuku langganan di sana, dan aku sering diminta membeli gelas atau semacamnya. Malah aku juga mau ke sana. Mau bareng?"

Wow! Kebetulan yang menyenangkan! Takashi nyaris saja tersenyum terlalu lebar karena senang.

"Oh, syukurlah. Tadinya aku hampir menyerah karena tidak menemukan tokonya," tutur Takashi jujur. Serius, ia benar-benar lega.

Tetapi raut wajah Jun justru berubah bingung. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jun, Takashi menelengkan kepala. Ia tak merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya, mengapa Jun melihatnya seperti itu?

"Ada apa, Sasada?" tanya Takashi heran.

"Kamu tidak menemukannya?" Jun malah bertanya balik, nada heran tidak percaya sangat kentara.

Gantian Takashi yang ikut bingung. Apa yang salah dari itu? Ia memang tidak menemukanmya sama sekali, sungguh. Jika memang sudah ketemu, tak mungkin Takashi pusing sendiri berkeliling di tempat yang sama. Pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Terdiam sejenak, lalu gadis tersebut tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia menyadari masalah Takashi.

Semakin bingung. Kedua alis Takashi menaik. Kenapa Jun malah tertawa begitu? Apa yang lucu? O-oh. Takashi meringis. Apa mungkin Jun tertawa karena mengingat kejadian jatuhnya tadi?

"Ahaha ...! Natsume-kun ...! Lucu sekali. Kamu tidak lihat, ya?" Tangan Jun diangkat, jari selain telunjuknya mengepal. Dia menunjuk jalan garasi tanpa pagar tepat di samping kanannya.

"Tokonya di sana."

"Eh?" Takahi menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk. Di sana? Tetapi bukannya itu cuma ga ... rasi ...?

Mata Nyanko menyipit, ikut melihat. Hmm, ada atap aneh yang berbentuk seperti jaring, di bawahnya cuma tanah semen. Tepat si ujung, kira-kiera berjarak 50 meter ...

Oh.

Takashi dan Nyanko terdiam.

Memang benar kata Jun Sasada.

Di kejauhan, ada bangunan dari kayu yang dikira Takahi adalah garasi kendaraan biasa. Ada satu jendela dari kayu cantik, terbuka sedikit di bawahnya. Pintu lebar cokelat jamur tertutup rapat, tetapi sepertinya tak dikunci.

Karena dari jauh, ada poster diskon beserta gambar contoh produk terpasang di depan pintu. Takashi tak bisa baca tulisan lain selain kata diskon yang ditulis besar-besar. Belum lagi Takashi baru menyadari ada lemari kaca besar di kanan kiri luar bangunan, isinya beragam vas-vas cantik.

Tadinya ia mengira itu peralatan perbengkelan karena warnanya mirip.

"Tempatnya memang begitu, Natsume-kun. Makanya aku bingung kenapa kamu tidak tahu."

Jadi memang Takashi tidak teliti?

Nyanko membuang napas, sedangkan Takashi menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Malunya ...

"Ayo, kita masuk, Natsume-kun." Jun menarik lengan jaket Takashi tanpa menunggu responnya.

Untuk sejenak, isi kepala Takahi kacau karena malu. Nyanko mengikuti dari belakang. Tetapi mungkin ia tak ikut masuk, siapa tahu penjaga tokonya tidak memperbolehkan binatang ada si sana.

Lebih baik menunggi di depan saja, bisa tidur-tiduran atau main sama kupu-kupu yang melintas.

Pintu toko didorong dari luar, bersamaan dengan bunyi bel kecil yang sengaja dipasang di atas pintu. Di dalam, Takashi tak sanggup menahan decak takjub. Toko ini menakjubkan.

Banyak sekali perabotan dari kaca yang tersusun rapi, ada yang ditaruh dalam lemari kaca, ada yang berjejer di atas meja klasik, sampai diberi hiasan boneka-boneka lucu. Lukisan dan bingkai-bingkai antik menghiasi dinding.

Tak henti-henti iris mata Takashi bergulir, kagum dengan barang dagangan toko. Ada beberapa etalase yang diberi papan nama sesuai barang-barang yang disusun. Mulai dari piring, cangkir, vas, hingga pernak-pernik mini yang sering dipakai untuk hiasan gantung.

Semuanya dari kaca, ada yang bening dan berwarna, hingga putih bersih atau berwarna pastel. Pantas Touko heboh sekali tentang toko ini.

"Natsume-kun, bagaimana menurutmu cangkir teh ini?"

Takashi mengikuti Jun menuju rak lemari penuh cangkir-cangkir teh. Dilihatnya gadis itu memegang sebuah cangkir dengan garis cokelat melingkar tipis mengelilingi mulut cangkir.

"Cangkir teh?"

"Lihat, nih." Tunjuk Jun. "Bentuknya memungkinkan aromanya lebih menyebar."

"Eeh ..." Takashi memperhatikan takjub. "Ternyata cangkir itu macam-macam, ya?"

Jun menaruh cangkir tersebut di atas tatanan, lalu meraih cangkir lain. Tentu saja! Nah, kalau yang ini punya tekstur yang berbeda pegangannya," katanya menerangkan.

"Beda?"

"Coba saja dipegang."

Takashi menurut dan agak menunduk. Penasaran, ujung telunjuknya mengelus pegangan cangkir. Matanya menerawang sekilas memahami maksud Jun."Wah, benar."

Berdiri tegap, Takashi memuji. "Sasada tahu banyak, ya?"

Jun tertawa. "Aku sering memperhatikan cangkir teh yang aku minum."

"Hee ..." Pemuda itu manggut paham, ia tak terlalu mengerti tentang perbedaan cangkir. Beda gelas teh dan kopi saja tidak tahu jika bukan Touko yang menjelaskannya dulu. "Aku biasanya cuma pakai cangkir yang biasa saja."

"Cangkir itu ada macam-macam, tergantung bentuknya." Kali ini Jun mengambil cangkir kopi.

"Lihat, ini khusus untuk kopi? Beda dengan cangkir teh yang melebar, karena diperlukan agar aroma teh lebih menyebar."

"Hoo. Aku baru tahu."

"Lalu, Natsume-kun mau cari apa tadi?" tanya Jun.

Ups, hampir lupa.

"Vas," jawab Takashi. "Touko-san memintaku mencari vas bunga."

"Tepat di belakangmu, Natsume-kun." Jun menunjuk dengan mimik geli.

Takashi berbalik, ia ikut tertawa melihat sederet vas-vas cantik dengan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk.

Jun membantunya memilih vas begitu selesai membeli cangkir baru. Sungguh Takashi terbantu sekali. Sebagai laki-laki, ia agak sulit menentukan vas sesuai selera Touko. Keberadaan Jun membantu sekali.

Seorang wanita yang bertugas melayani muncul dari pintu belakang toko selagi mereka memilih. Takashi harus menunggu membayar selagi wanita itu menjelaskan promosi tokonya. Dan suatu keberuntungan, Takashi dan Jun mendapatkan bonus pernak-pernik lucu karena berkunjung dan membeli produk hari ini.

Jun mendapatkan bros kupu-kupu cantik dengan batu kaca imitasi berwarna hijau, Takashi mendapat gantungan kunci botol kaca berisi _maneki neko_. Susah payah Takashi menahan tawa karena teringat Nyanko.

"Oh, ya, Nishimura sudah bertemu kamu?"

Takashi menoleh, "Nishimura? Tidak, tuh."

"Oh, berarti belum. Natsume-kun, mau ikut reuni minggu depan?" tawar Jun.

"Reuni?"

Jun mengangguk. "Kemarin aku bertemu Nishimura, kami ngobrol banyak. Lalu kepikiran mengajak yang lain reuni. Mau ikut?"

Takashi tak langsung menjawab, ia memilih diam mengingat-ingat jadwalnya minggu depan. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk.

"Oke, sepertinya bisa."

"Benarkah? Bagus! Tempatnya di Virtual World Kaibaland."

"Di mana?"

"Nanti tanya Nishimura saja. Dia yang pegang tiket. Ooh! Sudah sudah jam segini!" Seru Jun panik menyadari arah jarum jam panjang menunjuk angka lima.

"Sudah dulu, ya, Natsume-kun! Aku ada janji dengan Taki!"

"Ah, iya."

Mereka berpisah di depan toko. Sepeninggal Jun, Takashi berkeliling mencari-cari sosok Nyanko.

"Loh? _Sensei_?"

Gadis bermata tajam menoleh, Nyanko mengabaikan capung yang sedari tadi bermain dengannya.

"Kenapa pakai wujud itu?" tanya Takashi seraya menghampirinya.

"Tadi cek kedai ramen selagi kamu milih vas. Ada kucing liar yang dilempari botol susu kosong. Jika aku pakai versi kucing, apa tidak disiram air es nanti?" sahut Nyanko sinis, mendecih tidak suka.

Takashi manggut paham. Pemuda itu lantas berjalan duluan menuju kedai, Nyanko menyusul di belakang.

* * *

Kaki-kaki ramping berbalut _jeans_ melangkah ringan. Meski dirinya seorang kepala keluarga, bukan berarti Seiji tak pernah memakai baju kasual, justru sering. Tak mungkin ia akan selalu pakai _yukata_ atau jas ke mana-mana, _kimono_ cuma digunakan di kediaman Matoba atau gedung lain.

Seiji selalu mengingatkan diri. Berjalan-jalan ringan adalah salah satu cara untuk menenangkan tubuh dan pikiran. Emosi yang tidak stabil akan membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih.

Dan ia menjalankannya.

Di sepanjang distrik pertokoan, banyak orang berlalu lalang. Seorang penjual ikan meneriakkan dagangannya, ibu paruh baya bertanya harga sekilo wortel, dan ada lelaki yang kebingungan mencari koin di saku tepat di depan mesin penjual rokok otomatis.

Ahaha, sungguh pemandangan yang normal di kalangan manusia.

Dan jika mau diakui, sebetulnya ada wanita berleher panjang sedang melihat-lihat ikan dagangan yang sudah dipotong-potong, burung gagak dengan yukata melintas di atas pembuangan sampah, dan _youkai_ mungil merayap melewati _vending machine_.

Yang begini baru pemandangan biasa untuk Seiji.

 _ **/—ini juga disebut realitas imajiner! Dengar, pemirsa! Dunia alternatif yang akan kalian lihat semuanya terintegrasi oleh komputer! Kau! Yang mengaku berani—/**_

Seiji mengangkat alis, sempat teralih perhatian oleh suara yang ditayangkan di televisi sebuah toko. Iseng-iseng, ia melirik. Oh, pembukaan _Virtual World Solid Vision_. Hehe, perusahaan yang ahli di bidang hologram.

Pria berambut hitam itu tertawa dalam hati. Kadang ia merasa jenaka, berpikir seandainya yang namanya _youkai_ itu cuma hologram seperti yang dibuat oleh Kaiba Corporation.

Tetapi Seiji dengar orangnya kolot dan anti spiritual, kok bisa-bisanya membuat hologram dari makhluk-makhluk begitu? Kurang lebih sejenis _ayakashi_ , tuh.

Hmp, dasar.

Aroma menyengat dan gurih hinggap pada indera penciuman Seiji. Pria tersebut berhenti sejenak, penasaran mencari-cari sumber bau. Papan nama _junk food_ menyambutnya. Di balik dinding kaca, cukup banyak orang duduk di meja yang tersedia.

Menikmati santapan burger dan kebab lezat panas.

Oh, jadi ini bau minyak daging siap saji? Pantas menyengat sekali.

Kepala ditongakkan. Hari sudah siang, sebentar lagi memasuki jam makan siang. Kebetulan. Seiji tersenyum samar, berbelok melangkah menuju rumah makan bernama Maji Burger.

Dengan tenang, Seiji meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya. Bau khas burger makin menyengat. Seiji tak pernah bilang ia benci makanan begini. Justru cukup enak di lidahnya. Meski Nanase sering mengingatkan untuk tidak sering-sering memakan makanan sampah, gizinya tidak baik untuk tubuh.

Mata delima mengerling, memperhatikan sekeliling. Beberapa orang telah duduk menempati meja masing-masing, namun masih ada pula meja kosong. Ini akhir pekan, tak lama lagi pasti penuh. Seiji berjalan menuju etalase merangkap kasir.

Jejeran pengunjung yang mengantri masih sedikit, hanya sekitar empat orang. Beberapa pelayan berlalu lalang membawa nampan bekas piring kotor, ada pula mengantar pesanan yang dibuatkan kemudian.

Mengikuti insting umum, Seiji memilih antrian paling pendek.

Di balik etalase, gadis-gadis karyawan sibuk melayani pembeli dengan tak lupa memasang senyum andalan. Sesekali menunduk menjepit pesanan roti-roti manis selain dari daftar menu di atas kepala.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Satu _vanilla milkshake_ ukuran besar!"

Kaki-kaki mungil berjinjit agar kepalanya kelihatan di balik etalase, bersusah payah menyodorkan koin 500 _yen_. Ibarat anak ayam, mencicit _milkshake_ berkali-kali.

Seorang pelayan kasir tak dapat menahan senyum geli. Ia menerima koin tersebut dan berteriak ke belakang menyebutkan _vanilla shake._

"Satu _vanilla milkshake_ ukuran besar. Harganya 450 _yen_. Ada lagi, Adik Manis?"

Kepala biru muda mungil menggeleng-geleng lugu, masih berusaha berjinjit. Roknya bergoyang seiring pergerakan menjaga keseimbangan.

"Jadi, kembaliannya 50 _yen_. Jangan sampai jatuh, ya."

Sebuah koin 50 _yen_ beserta satu gelas besar kemasan disodorkan.

Mata biru besar tiada henti berbinar-binar memandangi gelas plastik kemasan dingin dengan sedotan di tengahnya. Anak kecil itu menerima pesanannya. Setelah mengantungi kembalian, ia berbalik.

Splash!

Ouh, nahas. Tidak bernasib baik.

Tak sengaja, pria bergaya metal menubruk bocah itu. Gelas minuman langsung terlepas, tumpah ke lantai.

"Uuii!"

Serentak, keributan kecil menarik perhatian orang-orang. Yang terlihat adalah seorang anak kecil jatuh terduduk dengan minuman tumpah di lantai, di dekatnya berdiri pria bertubuh besar berkulit hitam serta rambut perak, penampilan ala berandal sangat kentara.

Tetapi yang menjadi perhatian, bagian bawah sepatu pria tersebut basah. Mungkin secara tak sengaja, _milkshake_ anak itu terciprat saat jatuh.

"U-uuii ..." Gadis kecil biru tersebut meringis, hampir menangis karena minuman yang baru saja dibelinya tumpah, bahkan ia belum sempat meminumnya.

" _What a SH*T!"_

Tersentak, anak itu bergidik terkejut sebelum mendongak melihat dalang yang menabraknya. Matanya melebar takut bertemu pandang tatap sinis dan beringas, benar-benar khas dari preman jalanan.

Insting ala anak-anak berbunyi nyaring, tahu dalam situasi ini, biasanya akan dibentak marah.

Tulisan nama Jason Silver di dada kiri tertampang jelas. Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa inggris dengan sangat cepat, entah apa yang ia katakan. Tetapi orang-orang bisa menerka bahwa ia tengah mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sepatunya.

Si kecil itu dalam bahaya ...!

Penjaga kasir yang melayaninya tadi berinisiatif maju menyela.

"P-permisi, And—"

" _Shut up, B*tch!"_

Bungkus rokok di tangan diremas kuat-kuat sebelum dilempar kasar pada gadis penjaga kasir. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, kelakukannya benar-benar keterlaluan ...!

" _And, you_!" Fokusnya kembali pada si bocah yang gemetar ketakutan, tak sanggup berdiri. " _Let m_ —"

Satu tepukan mendarat di bahunya.

Seiji melangkah ringan melewati tubuh besar pria tersebut, ia mendekati bocah biru itu dan membantunya berdiri. Dengan tenang, membisiki sesuatu padanya. Keadaan hening selama beberapa detik.

Pria berkulit gelap itu terpaku, berdiri kaku tidak menyangka ada yang berani melakukan itu padanya. Sekadar menepuk, lalu mengabaikannya seakan-akan cuma lewat semata.

Kedua alis peraknya mengangkat tinggi. " _Hei, you, Bast*rd!"_ Nada kesal sekaligus geram terdengar nyaring pada tiap kata. Dari gelagatnya, ia siap menghajar pria aneh bertutup mata satu ini.

" _Be quiet_."

Satu kalimat penuh intimidasi. Sejenak, bulu kuduk entah mengapa langsung meremang.

"Anda, segeralah enyah dari tempat ini." Seiji berdiri dengan tetap membelakanginya. "Ini tempat umum, dan seharusnya Anda menjaga sikap."

Kepala Seiji menoleh dari balik bahu. "Atau ... Anda ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada Anda, hm? _Tourist_?"

Tidak tahu apa yang membuat pria yang dari ukuran tubuh saja jauh lebih kecil dan kurus, namun aura penuh bahaya mengancam menguar begitu kuat. Semakin lama semakin kuat, sanggup untuk mengheningkan seisi rumah makan. Tak ada yang berani bersuara.

Membeku oleh sensasi dingin, pria itu lantas mundur teratur mengikuti insting.

"Heh, _fuck_!"

Orang itu memilih berlalu, keluar sambil menyebutkan sumpah serapah. Nyaris saja menyenggol seorang kakek tua. Keluar dari Maji Burger dengan menendang kasar pintu kaca, untung tidak pecah.

Suasana masih senyap untuk beberapa saat, lalu kembali ramai. Beberapa membicarakan betapa tak sopannya orang itu, yang lebih tua berkomentar kelakuan turis zaman sekarang. Para pelayan mengurut dada dan berinisiatif membereskan kekacauan kecil.

Bocah biru muda masih terpaku di tempat.

"Dua burger keju, dan dua _large size vanilla milkshake_ , dan _mocha frapuccino_."

Mendengar kata _vanilla_ , ikut menyadarkan fokus bocah tersebut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki yang membelanya tadi tengah memesan, sebelah tangannya menunjuk _sponge cake vanilla_ dengan potongan jeruk di atasnya.

Begitu nampan sampai di tangan, Seiji menghampiri bocah itu.

Yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Jadi, mau menemaniku makan sambil menenangkan diri, Gadis Kecil?" tanyanya lembut.

Kunciran berpita bentuk es krim _vanilla_ mengikat sebagian helai biru muda bergoyang-goyang lucu.

* * *

Dengan perut kenyang, Nyanko berbaring santai di dalam tas. Puas menikmati ramen lezat dan _crepes_ manis, meski Takashi melarangnya tambah. Alasannya karena nanti mereka kesorean pulang, Touko menunggu di rumah. Huh, salah sendiri nyasar.

Takashi menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya. Membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di tempat duduk kereta. Kebetulan sedikit penumpang yang naik.

Takashi mendapati tiga orang gadis remaja asyik menampilkan layar ponsel masing-masing, ada juga sepasang suami istri tua yang duduk bersebelahan. Sisanya cuma dia dan Nyanko di gerbong ini.

Di dalam tas, vas pesanan Touko sudah diyakini aman bersama Nyanko. Takashi membujuk akan membelikannya manjuu begitu sampai nanti, mumpung bulu Nyanko cukup tebal untuk melindungi vas dari bencana pecah.

Takashi tersenyum, membayangkan raut wajah senang Touko nanti melihat vas tersebut. Kalimat yang lembut dan penuh kasih Touko selalu menenangkan.

Satu guncangan ketika kereta berbelok menyadarkan Takashi. Ia nyaris lupa bahwa tadi sempat membeli surat kabar. Lembar koran dibuka, Takashi mencari-cari bagian lowongan kerja.

"Em ..."

Mata menelusuri bait demi bait. Takashi membaca dengan teliti tiap lowongan yang tersedia, terutama di bagian persyaratan.

Sumpah, ada kalanya ia gagal paham jika melihat salah satu syarat yang tertera, pencalon harus ganteng atau cantik atau masih bujang lapuk.

Malah kadang disebutkan, diwajibkan mandi susu sebulan sekali.

Sumpah, Takashi auto lupa sama nama pekerjaannya. Tidak mau mengingat dan tidak habis pikir, ada saja orang yang melowongkan profesi _absurd_.

Nyanko mendengkur, ekornya nyaris menyembul di resleting yang tidak tertutup. Katanya panas kalau ditutup semua. Kereta yang berguncang ringan sama sekali tidak mengganggu tidur lelapnya.

Selama sepuluh menit berkutat, diakhiri dengan keluhan samar. Koran ditutup, dilipat samar. Takashi mengeluh kecewa, tak ada yang lowongan kerja yang sesuai persyaratan dengan kondisinya.

Dan ada pula lowongan yang terlalu mencurigakan untuk dilirik.

Iseng melirik jam. Masih ada waktu kurang lebih lima menit lagi sebelum ia turun gerbang. Lima menit bisa menjadi sangat lama jika untuk ditunggu.

Merasa nantinya akan bosan, Takashi berinisiatif membuka korannya lagi. Hitung-hitung mengusir bosan. Mumpung tak ada _youkai_ jejadian yang ikut menumpang-selain Nyanko.

Bukan kebiasaannya baca koran, walau Shigeru langganan koran harian. Menonton berita pun jarang. Salahkan para ayakashi yang datang terus-menerus tiada henti.

Tapi kadang ia iseng melihat-lihat, kadang muncul wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya seperti aktor tenar yang tak kunjung turun reputasi. Beberapa waktu lalu malah Takashi sempat menonton film terbaru yang dibintangi Shuuichi.

Takashi membuka halaman depan, dan ia menerawang mendapati monster aneh berwarna perak muncul di halaman depan koran. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan tadi.

Ini bukan majalah animasi, 'kan? Mengapa ada muncul gambar ... Naga?

Deret huruf besar-besar dibaca baik-baik.

 _ **Collaboration Sport Vision**_

 _ **Kaiba Corporation**_ **dan** _ **Akashi Corporation.**_

Alis saling bertautan, baru menyadari dua entitas pria berpenampilan penuh karisma tinggi di sebelah gambar naga. Saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum penuh intimidasi–sepertinya ke arah kamera yang memotret.

Dikatakan, CEO genius yang terkenal akan hologram padat menyetujui kerja sama dengan pihak General Manajer Akashi Corporation. Akan diadakan proyek pengembangan _solid vision_ khusus di bidang olahraga.

 _Solid vision_? Apa itu?

Takashi mengerutkan kening. Rasanya pernah dengar nama Kaiba, tapi di mana, ya ...?

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting. Toh, bukan urusannya juga. Takashi tak berminat pada bidang bisnis yang konservatif tinggi dan debat sinis saling memaki dalam perang dingin berbentuk kiasan-kiasan berkalimat sulit namun mutunya rendah.

Sumpah, pembicaraan yang begitu sangat dijauhi Takashi. Ia tak pernah kuat dengan situasi berat seperti itu.

Koran ditutup ketika suara pengumuman kereta sudah sampai di tujuan. Nyanko menyembul keluar siap meminta manjuu.

* * *

Seiji pulang dijemput. Sudah ada mobil hitam yang menunggunya.

Seorang bawahan terpaku melihat atasannya dengan sukarela menggandeng tangan mungil gadis kecil berambut biru muda, keluar dari rumah makan _junk food_. Kunciran ekor kuda di sebelah kanan bergoyang-goyang lucu.

Di sebelahnya, Nanase berdiri dengan sorot mata menyelidik.

Seiji melepas gandengan begitu berdiri di trotoar. Ia berbalik menghadap si kecil sambil berpangku pada lutut.

"Benar bisa pulang sendiri?"

" _Un_! Makasih sudah traktir, Om. _Arigatou nano desu_." Kepala bocah biru itu membungkuk sopan dan ceria, berhati-hati membawa gelas besar _vanilla shake_.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, ya." Seiji berpesan dan memberi satu tepukan pada rambut biru.

"Uuii, _hai nano desu_."

Dengan riang gembira, bocah asing tersebut berlari pergi meninggalkan Seiji.

Nanase berjalan mendekat. "Siapa anak itu?"

Seiji tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengibas ringan sembari berjalan ke mobil. "Hanya anak yang kebetulan kutemui hari ini."

Ia tak membenci anak kecil, kok. Tapi juga tidak terlalu suka. Lagipula ada yang bilang, anak kecil yang masih polos kadang kala berkemampuan melihat makhluk halus tanpa disadari.

Pria itu memasuki mobil.

"Oh, omong-omong dia **bukan** anak perempuan, lho."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **xXx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa, Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Kazuki Takahashi.**

 _ **Crossover: Natsume Yuujinchou & Kuroko no Basuke. Side Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Humor/semi-Family/Drama/Parody.**_

 _ **Pair: Harem!**_ **Takashi.**

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, semi-Pedo!Seijuurou, semi-AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Senyum Muna**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Episode 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Persahabatan bagai kepompong.

Tidak tahu dari mana asal mulanya kalimat tersebut, tahu-tahu Seijuurou sudah tak asing saja. Ingat begitu saja dan familiar. Mungkin ini yang namanya menghapal tanpa membuka buku.

Tetapi, sungguh, dia tak tahu apakah memang persahabatan memang bisa sebegitu kentalnya hingga tua, atau cuma mitos orang zaman dulu belaka. Dan tidak tahu pula apakah yang namanya persahabatan itu memang selalu indah.

Pokok masalahnya, ialah hubungan Seijuurou dengan makhluk-makhluk sinting sejak SMP ini masuk golongan _absurd_.

"SATSUKI! MASAK APA KAU?!"

"ALEX! PAKAI CELANAMU KUBILANG!"

"ASTAGA! TETANGGA LAGI BERCUMBU! SIP! MANA KAMERA!"

" _IT'S COOOOOLD~~!_ TAIGA _! WHERE'S MY PILLOW_?!"

Oke, Seijuurou salah. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut ... putus urat malu.

Ini bahkan belum masuk apartemen, masih di lobi, loh. Hebat bisa terdengar sampai luar.

"Hei, _Daddy_ , mau masuk?"

Chihiro sudah terbiasa dengan suara ribut ibarat sorakan perang dunia. Ingat? Hampir tiap akhir pekan ia kemari, mengantar boneka yang disuruh beli dan antar langsung ke tujuan. Sungguh, Chihiro sudah kenyang dengan sekian pengalaman Tokyo-Kyoto.

Dari kali pertama Seijuurou berteriak memanggilnya sampai refleks melempar buku Light Novel isi waifu baru dan tergopoh-gopoh mencari-cari boneka beruang, lalu pontang-panting pulang ke Kyoto karena Tuan Besar ikut mencarinya mendadak minta diantar ke Nagano.

Salahkan Tuan Muda bawel yang enggak mau pakai jasa kurir, takut tidak higienis bekas pegang-pegang tangan penuh kuman. Demi anak, semua barang kualitas wajib terjamin.

Pria berumur awal kepala tiga tersebut melepas sarung tangan baru tadi pagi. Majikannya bertitah tak boleh pakai sarung tangan yang sama jika bawa boneka baru dan susu kocok. Harus selalu beli, yang sebelumnya disedekah atau buang pun tak masalah.

Dalam hati Chihiro membuat catatan mental bahwa hati Seijuurou selalu hitam penuh konflik menolak KEAJAIBAN, tapi masuk kategori konservatif juga.

Dan hari ini lebih hitam lagi.

Sumpah.

Makanya ia berinisiatif datang sendiri kemari, sampai membelikan boneka dan vanilla. Niat sudah jelas, ingin menghibur diri. Chihiro tidak kaget lagi kalau Seijuurou bertingkah OOC dalam hal ini, sumpah sudah terbiasa. Dikira kenapa Chihiro sengaja meledek Seijuurou ' _Daddy'_ tanpa mengindahkan delikan bengis dari majikan?

Tombol bel ditekan sepenuh hati. Chihiro berpura-pura asyik melihat tanaman bunga aster di samping pintu, ogah melihat senyum nista penuh pesona Seijuurou. Seingatnya kondisi majikan tadi pagi acak-acakan, rambut belum disisir, kerah tidak terlipat. Intinya, penampilan Seijuurou renyuk sekali.

Sekarang? Kacamata terpasang melindungi mata, rambut disisir ke belakang, kerah kemeja kotak-kotak terlipat rapi. Seperti mau kencan saja. Mungkin majikannya memang beneran _pedo_.

Bahaya, bisa bikin sakit mata.

Suara dari interkom menyapa mereka membalas bunyi bel.

Tak ayal kepakan sayap kupu-kupu mememuhi hati Seijuurou kala suara lucu nan manis terdengar.

 _/Halo~ siapa, ya?/_

Oh, imutnya. Mungkin jika ini adalah fiksi, Chihiro akan menyamakannya dengan MiyuMiyu atau Yuyu-chama di _light novel_. Sayang ini kenyataan, jadi Chihiro tak terlalu suka. Suara anak kecil soalnya.

Beda hal pada reaksi majikannya.

"Tetsuya? Ini aku."

 **Ih.**

Chihiro bergidik. Mantan kapten basket saat SMA pakai acara melembutkan suara segala. Sementang lawan bicaranya kali ini spesial, sih, ya.

Pria kelabu mencibir diam-diam. Kalau terang-terangan nanti buku-buku kesayangan jadi serpihan _confetti_.

 _/Oh!_ Daddy _!/_

Seruan riang setengah cempreng mengumandang, bersamaan suara kunci dibuka melangkah dua kali lebih jauh ketika kedua sudut bibir Seijuurou siap naik.

Tepat saat pintu akan terbuka, suara lain yang tidak kalah kencang dari sebelumnya membahana.

"STOP! STOP! HENTIKAN! TECCHAN! JANGAN DIBUKA! BAHAYA! ITU SETAN GUNTING MERAH, 'KAN?! TIDAK BOLEH DIBUKA! KUNCI! PINTU HARAM DIBUKA UNTUK _CEO ABSOLUTE SYNDROME_!"

Nah, ini dia.

Pff ...

Sekuat tenaga Chihiro menahan tawa. Semestinya orang seperri dirinya tidak akan tertawa karena hal seperti ini. Akan tetapi, wajah gelap Seijuurou yang muncul lantaran diledek bocah lain sungguh sangat enak untuk ditertawakan. Sialan, perut Chihiro geli sekali.

Keributan sepak terjang terdengar sebelum pintu benar-benar terbuka. Wanita cantik, berdada besar nan seksi muncul. Sebelumnya, Chihiro katakan, ia tak tertarik pada wanita ini. Dia lebih suka yang imut dan berkesan rata.

"Akashi-kun? Selamat datang," sapa Satsuki Aomine.

Belum sempat Seijuurou membuka mulut, teriakan sumpah serapah di lorong dalam kamar apartemen menggema.

"MAMA! TUTUP! ITU TITISAN MALAIKAT MAUT! SUMPAH, TUTUP LAGI! BISA BIKIN BAKTERI _PEDO_ MENYEBAR!"

Tak mengindahkan, Seijuurou memilih bersimpuh satu kaki. Langsung disambut oleh pelukan hangat sepasang tangan kecil mungil, muncul dari belakang Satsuki.

" _Dadddyyyyyy_ ~~~"

Tangan dikibas-kibas, Chihiro ogah kena efek bunga-bunga karena Seijuurou tengah berbahagia. Sekalian menghindari Satsuki yang gemas memotret momen tersebut. Kapan lagi bisa dapat asupan pria ganteng masuk golongan Om-Om memeluk bocah mungil?

Seijuurou Akashi berdiri, dengan balita umur tiga tahun di gendongannya. Tawa riang memberi kesan gemas dan lucu pada bocah tersebut. Helai-helai biru muda sewarna langit musim panas bergoyang lembut.

Tetsuya Aomine. Putri bungsu pasangan suami istri Daiki dan Satsuki. Dengan rambut biru muda sewarna langit terang pendek, terlalu pendek. Malaikat mungil kalau kata Ryouta Kise.

" _Daddy_ datang! _Daddyyy_ ~~" serunya ceria. Tak ada bosan mengulang-ulang kata " _daddy_ ".

Semakin sering diucapkan, semakin pudar penat Seijuurou. Apa ini yang namanya keajaiban dari malaikat kecil kesayangan Seijuurou semenjak ia dilahirkan di muka bumi?

Hidung Tetsuya digosok-gosok Seijuurou dengan hidungnya sendiri, pipi bulat dikecup lembut penuh sayang. Tetsuya tertawa geli.

"Tumben majikannya ikutan datang. Apa besok tanggal merah?"

Suara malas nan berat terdengar di belakang. Daiki Aomine menguap lebar sambil menggaruk perut dari balik kaos hitam, sebelah tangan Daiki memegangi kerah baju putra sulungnya.

"Papa! Lepasin!" Anak pendek di tangan meronta-ronta, minta dilepas. Kedua kaki dan tangan kecil bergerak meninju dan menendang-nendang udara.

"Yah, halo juga, Daiki." Seijuurou memandang sinis bocah tersebut, yang dibalas dengan tatapan maut penuh raut benci setengah mati.

Perkenalan ringan untuk pasutri Aomine–ehem. Tepatnya, anak-anak Aomine.

Mari perkenalkan, putra sulung Aomine; Tetsuna Aomine, panggil saja Tsuna. Ibarat cerminan ibu, wajah cantik dengan rambut biru muda halus. Nahas, tidak ada tanda-tanda gen tubuh tinggi sang papa menurun padanya. Justru bahasa dan sikap tidak tahu sopan santun yang menurun. Umurnya dua belas, kelas enam SD. Garis bawahi, Tetsuna itu **laki-laki**.

"Seriuslah, Pa! Turunkan Tetsuna! Tecchan wajib ditarik turun! Nanti di- _grepe_ gimana?! Uuiiihh!" Teriak Tetsuna, sesekali ia membenarkan rok yang tersibak terlalu liar memberontak.

"Aku bisa digunting nanti, Tsuna," sahut Daiki cuek. Tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, Daiki menyeret paksa Tetsuna ke ruang tengah.

"Aku tersanjung masih dihormati," tutur Seijuurou penuh emosi.

Satsuki tertawa. "Mari masuk, Akashi-kun, Mayuzumi-san," katanya mempersilakan tamu memasuki apartemen.

Seijuurou melepas sepatu hitam sambil tetap menggendong Tetsuya, berjalan masuk dengan kaki berlapis kaus kaki hitam. Chihiro mengikuti di belakang membawa masuk boneka.

Keranjang piknik disodorkan pada Satsuki, yang langsung menghambur ke dapur dengan gembira.

Di ruang tengah, Daiko sudah menunggu di sofa panjang, _remote_ televisi di tangan. Tetsuna di lantai, duduk cemberut bersandar pada kaki papanya. Kaki diselonjorkan, rok dibiarkan tak beraturan. Yang penting menutupi paha katanya.

Seijuurou berhenti di ambang pintu, iris tajam mengamati ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, merasa heran barang-barang tersusun rapi pada tempatnya. Sejujurnya itu aneh, karena Daiki berpedoman kotor dan berantakan itu kreatif.

"Tumben rapi," cetus Seijuurou tak minat berbasa-basi, pria itu duduk di sofa khusus satu orang sambil memangku Tetsuya yang tak mau turun. Tipikal anak-anak, tak mau lepas dari orang kesayangan.

Daiki menyeringai. "Inspektur datang berkunjung, dan BOOM!"

"Dimarahi?"

"Tebak lagi, Akashi."

"Oh, sungguh polisi tidak beradab." Seijuurou memberi isyarat pada Chihiro, pria kelabu menyodorkan boneka pada Tetsuya yang langsung menerimanya dengan senyum lebar. Seijuurou membiarkan Tetsuya memeluk boneka barunya, tubuh mungil bocah itu spontan tenggelam dalam bulu-bulu tebal kain boneka.

" _Hasami-ossan_ lebih tidak beradab," celetuk Tetsuna, anak itu mencomot keripik kentang di meja.

"Apa, Tetsuna?"

"Tidak. Mohon maaf."

Seijuurou mendelik ketika Chihiro duduk sekaligus berdehem menahan tawa.

" _Daddy_ , _Daddy_ ," panggil Tetsuya.

Secepat raut wajah itu berubah jelek, secepat itu pula ekspresi Seijuurou melembut. Pria tersebut menatap penuh sayang pada Tetsuya. Daiki dan Chihiro lantas mengalihkan pandangan pada televisi dan novel, menyelamatkan mata dari bahaya buta karena silau.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

" _Daddy_ bawa boneka sama apa?" tanya Tetsuya.

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangan mengelus-elus rambut Tetsuya. Suasana hatinya sungguh cerah, makin cerah seiring mengamati lekat-lekat wajah manis Tetsuya.

"Coba tebak, apa yang dibawa untuk Tetsuya?" Seijuurou menjawabnya dengan tantangan.

Kepala Tetsuya miring. Senyumnya hilang menjadi wajah datar. Itu bukan cemberut, hanya sedang berpikir. Toh, begitu pun tetap membuat Seijuurou gemas menciumi pipi Tetsuya.

Tidak acuh pada raut wajah horor Daiki; Chihiro yang mencoba tenggelam pada bukunya; Tetsuna yang mengamuk lagi tapi kerahnya ditahan Daiki.

Suasana kekeluargaan _Daddy_ -anak yang sangat kentara tersebut cukup menimbulkan api kecemburuan timbul pada diri Tetsuna. Roman menggemaskan tak sanggup memadamkan api kebencian.

Betapa anak itu sangat yakin niat Seijuurou itu tidak baik sama sekali.

Sekembalinya Satsuki ke ruang tengah, tak kuat wanita itu membendung jeritan gemas. Tak sia-sia ia mempertahankan rambut Tetsuya tetap pendek. Di gendongan _General Manager_ rambut merah, ibarat Om-Om sedang _grepein_ anak kecil.

Jangan kira Satsuki benci _pedo-pedoan_.

"Fuuuu! Kue stroberi! Ada vanilla! Krimnya banyak!" Tetsuya menggerakkan tangannya lucu, hendak meraih seloyang kue sekaligus. Tetapi Seijuurou menahan tubuh mungil si kecil.

"Buang saja, Ma. Ada peletnya pasti," fitnah Tetsuna berang. Sekuat tenaga menahan liur menetes.

Mengapa yang namanya vanilla sangat menggugah iman?

"Oh, kalau gitu Tsuna-chan gak mau?" Satsuki mulai memotong-motong kue dan meletakkannya dalam piring-piring kecil. Tak lupa menambahkan sendok mini berbentuk es krim vanilla.

Daiki nyengir lebar melihat Tetsuna meneguk liur, nyaris tergoda. "Hoi, Tsuna, apa aku melihatmu ngiler?"

Buru-buru Tetsuna mengusap liur di pinggir bibir. "Enggak, kok! Tetsuna enggak ngiler!"

Seijuurou meraih satu piring dengan stroberi terbesar. Tetsuya bertepuk tangan kencang-kencang, gembira akan disuapi oleh _Daddy_ -nya.

Jika ada satu hal konyol yang dicurigai oleh Daiki, maka itu ialah ia sempat berpikir bahwa hormon pendek Seijuurou bisa menular. Sumpah, meski kapten, tetapi dia yang paling rendah. Entah bagaimana, anak-anaknya ikutan pendek. Entah dengan Tetsuya, mungkin karena masih kecil, tubuhnya belum memasuki waktu bertambah tinggi.

Kata Dokter Shintarou, tak ada masalah dengan perkembangan pertumbuhan kedua anaknya, bahkan sudah diyakini tak ada sperma Seijuurou ikut masuk. Tapi memang yang nama tubuh pendek itu bisa menular lewat udara?

Sebodoh-bodohnya Daiki, ia tahu pasti tak ada yang namanya bakteri pendek.

"Ah~ kalian manis sekali~" Satsuki tak henti-hentinya _fansgirling_. Bahagia melihat asupan di depan mata, membuang jauh-jauh fakta akan gender si bungsu adalah betina tulen.

Tetap saja ngotot rambut Tetsuya harus pendek dan sering-sering pakai celana.

"Seriuslah, Tecchan, kenapa juga suka banget dekat-dekat titisan iblis gunting?" protes Tetsuna. Kue dikunyah kasar. Mengakunya saja tidak mau, akhirnya tidak tahan juga melihat vanilla.

Alis Seijuurou terangkat. "Tetsuna mau disuapi juga?" tawarnya.

"Enggak mau! Nanti kena rabies!"

Kesebalan terlintas di wajah Seijuurou, tak sudi disamakan dengan guguk. Tetapi wajah imut Tetsuya yang menggembung berlepotan krim tak sanggup membuatnya membendung senyum geli.

Chihiro membatin dalam hati, mengingat-ingat hari di mana majikannya ikut berada di rumah sakit pada waktu kelahiran kedua anak ini. Membandingkan mana yang lebih konyol peristiwanya. Dalihnya karena berbaik hati mengunjungi sahabat lama.

Kelahiran Tetsuna, sukses membuat Seijuurou sakit kepala. Apa mau dikata? Tetsuna menangis kencang ibarat baru melihat monster seram begitu bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya dengan Seijuurou.

Hari-hari berlanjut dengan kebencian tidak beralasan Tetsuna pada Seijuurou. Ryouta sampai tak kuat menahan tawa apabila ekspresi Seijuurou berubah suntuk ketika bertemu lagi dengan Tetsuna.

Daiki membantah dituduh Shintarou mengajari Tetsuna bahasa yang tidak sopan atau belajar meledek yang lebih tua, apalagi tak ada kapok mengatai Seijuurou. Tidak tahu mengapa anak itu benci sekali pada Seijuurou Akashi.

Sungguh tidak sopan.

Ngomong-ngomong tadinya Tetsuna akan diberi nama Tetsuya, namun Satsuki lebih ahli main _jan ken pon_. Daiki mendecih tidak suka ketika putranya resmi dinamakan Tetsuna.

Lain halnya Tetsuya.

Karena Satsuki belum memikirkan nama, Daiki ngotot mau pakai Tetsuya meski tahu anaknya yang kedua betina tulen. Terjadi perselisihan, dan kali ini Daiki yan menang suit. Satsuki harus memendam rasa kecewa dan banyak-banyak berniat akan membuat putrinya _cross-dress_ atau ikutan suka _homo_.

Ryouta jatuh hati pada Tetsuya, terutama ketika si kecil Tetsu tertawa-tawa melihat banyak rambut beraneka warna seperti pelangi berkumpul di dalam kamar, sebulan setelah Satsuki melahirkan yang kedua kali.

Malaikat mungil inilah yang mampu memikat hati seorang Seijuurou. Kacamata Shintarou retak tatkala semburat merah tipis muncul di bawah pelipis Seijuurou; keripik kentang Atsushi jatuh mengetahui mantan kaptennya menciumi pipi gemuk Tetsuya; Daiki dan Ryouta yakin ini pertanda kiamat; Tetsuna otomatis membuat catatan mental bahwa Seijuurou adalah musuh seumur hidup.

Berawal dari iseng ingin menggendong Tetsuya karena bayi mungil itu cuma diam dengan raut wajah datar memandangi teman-teman orangtuanya, tak seperti kakaknya yang menangis saja jika ketemu Kiseki no Sedai.

Ketika jemari ramping Seijuurou menyentuh kulit bayi yang lembut dan harum buah persik bercampur vanilla samar-samar hinggap di indera penciuman, tatkala poni merah Seijuurou ditarik-tarik oleh Tetsuya, saat bibirnya mencium penuh sayang pipi bulat Tetsuya yang mirip kue bakpau.

Detik itu juga, Tetsuya diklaim sebagai anak.

Setiap sabtu sore, Chihiro menyempatkan diri duduk khidmat di toko buku Tokyo usai mengantar titipan boneka. Senin, ia membantu pelayan lain memindah buku-buku literatur ke gudang karena lemari Seijuurou diganti album foto-foto bayi.

Entah ini bisa disebut resiko jadi orang kolot ogah berkomitmen, tapi mau punya anak.

Barangkali Masaomi terlalu asyik dengan kehidupan masa tua atau menjunjung tinggi sikap konservatif, ia bilang Tetsuya terlalu manis untuk jadi anak sah putranya.

Gelagat Seijuurou kentara sekali bahwa ia lebih memilih Tetsuya ketimbang mencari bini.

Jangan sampai.

Lebih-lebih jika mengingat kelakuan orangtua aslinya begitu, curiga bocah mungil ini malah aneh-aneh karena lingkungan hidupnya sinting.

Tetsuna tak mau pergi tidur tepat setelah Seijuurou mendeklarasi rencana pengangkatan anak, takut adiknya diculik malam-malam oleh setan gunting. Hampir tiap malam ia berjaga di kamar Tetsuya.

"Akashi, mau apa kemari? Kukira Paman Masaomi tidak memberikan tugas tambahan di akhir pekan?"

Seijuurou menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis, masih asyik mendengarkan celotehan tidak jelas Tetsuya yang bercerita tentang pengalaman pertamanya di rumah penitipan anak. Main menempelkan stiker binatang pada kertas bersama anak sebaya bernama Shigehiro.

"Mau menemui putriku, tentu saja. Mau apa lagi, Daiki?"

Yakin Seijuurou bersungguh-sungguh. Tetsuya diklaim sepenuhnya sebagai anak padahal belum sah. Mengatainya tolol, sendirinya lebih sinting. Daiki harus banyak-banyak menyebut nama Tuhan kalau tak mau keceplosan.

Siapa yang tahu di balik kantong ada gunting?

Satsuki berdiri, dua potong kue di tangan. "Aku permisi dulu, mau membagi kue ke tetangga," pamitnya selajur hengkang keluar.

Tetangga, yang juga teman satu tim basket dulu. Ingat Taiga? Siapa sangka ia juga ada di apartemen yang sama, bertetangga pula. Tinggal bersama guru basketnya.

Tetsuna trauma di hari pertama bertemu guru Taiga, nyaris kecupan pertama diambil wanita setengah telanjang. Wajah saja awet muda dan seksi, tapi isinya monster tukang cium. Tetapi senang dengan Taiga, karena Taiga pintar memasak.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Satsuki selalu berpotensi meledakkan dapur, bagaimana keluarga Aomine bisa tetap hidup sampai sekarang, itu masih rahasia dunia.

Dan kesukaan kedua bersaudara Aomine pada vanilla semenjak mereka dilahirkan dihapal Taiga, penganan manis selalu dibuatkan apabila Taiga ada waktu.

Sekuat tenaga pria beralis cabang dan Tetsuna kompak menjauhkan Tetsuya dari Alex, si kecil tak pernah tahu dirinya berkali-kali nyaris mau dicium tante-tante bohay. Daiki tak berguna, malah iri karena dua gunung Alex tak kalah dari istrinya.

Cukup Tetsuya mau diambil setan merah. Taiga dan Tetsuna tak berani membayangkan apa jadinya jika Alex mau menodai gadis kecil itu juga.

" _Daddy_ nanti pulang?" tanya Tetsuya pada akhir ceritanya.

Seijuurou tertegun, ia belum memikirkan bagian ini. Semenjak berencana untuk kemari, yang ada di kepala Seijuurou cuma bertemu Tetsuya secepatnya. Pria itu berpikir untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk.

Kekecewaan jelas melintasi paras Tetsuya, tak mau _Daddy_ -nya pergi. Senyum Tetsuya hilang. Walau ekspresinya datar, hati Seijuurou nyeri melihat kerutan samar di tengah-tengah alis.

Beda cerita dengan si kakak, bahagia sekali Tetsuna mendengarnya. Kepergian setan dari rumahnya adalah yang paling dinanti-nanti. Siapa yang sudi rumahnya didatangi oleh gunting merah? Ikh.

Namun, sepertinya Tetsuna keliru.

Terutama ketika Seijuurou mengusap lembut pipi tembem Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya mau ikut ke rumahku minggu depan?"

Rasanya ada petir menyambar di siang bolong.

* * *

Latar belakang itu penting.

Apabila ditelusuri lebih dalam, hanya segelintir orang di muka bumi yang punya latar belakang. Sebetulnya, Seiji juga tidak mengerti seberapa luas yang diperlukan untuk menentukan seseorang memang punya latar belakang atau tidak.

Akan tetapi, sungguh, Seiji mengaku kadang dia sirik dengan Takashi Natsume.

Bukan karena bakat, tidak. Orang berbakat pun, kalau tidak pernah mengasah, mana bisa runcing. Otak pun bisa tumpul cuma apabila selalu dibawa tidur, bengong, dan cuma ingat jam makan-minum.

Kepala pelayan yang sudah dikenali Seiji memberi senyuman andalan, itu tulus, Seiji tahu. Wanita paruh baya tersebut membawa senampan kue beras serta satu set teh hijau dari dapur. Melewati Seiji, menyapa Tuan Muda, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Ada acara _ikebana_ , Nanase menguasai teras belakang dengan para perempuan terhormat. Seiji cuma menyapa sebentar dengan sikap _gentlemen_ , lalu pamit karena ada urusan di ruang pribadi.

Menurut spekulasi asal-asalan yang dibuat Seiji beberapa tahun lalu, sebagian besar keluarga tua itu konyol.

Kaki-kaki melangkah ringan, berjalan tenang menuju lantai tiga. Sesekali berpapasan dengan _shiki_. Ia sudah meminta teh linden untuk hari ini, menemani kegiatan di ruangannya nanti.

Menurut Seiji, latar belakang bukan berarti keluarga tua. Suatu keluarga jadi menonjol, faktor-faktor penyebabnya bukan selalu karena memiliki latar belakang yang jelas.

Ini bukan seberapa lama keluargamu bisa membaca dan menulis. Ada pendapat yang mengatakan, semakin lama suatu keluarga mendiami satu petak tanah, semakin baik keluarga itu.

Tak perlu satu _ayakashi_ untuk membuat kepala pening. Mau tahu manusia jenis apa yang lebih menyebalkan? Manusia.

Ketika ia kecil, para petinggi mengatakan, jika seorang gadis kecil tertawa saat upacara di sekolah, itu menunjukkan keluarganya berkepala kosong. Singkat kata, Seiji diberitahu bahwa kemampuannya adalah bakat turunan. Katanya lagi, semakin tua keluargamu, bakat akan semakin tinggi.

Atas dasar, bakat turunan dengan latar belakang adalah perihal yang membutuhkan kompensasi tinggi.

Untuk sejenak, dia merenung. Apabila dalam suatu keluarga, heboh karena generasi sekian tidak menikahi sepupu, apakah keluarga tersebut berbakat inses?

Dan ketika ia mendengar nama Reiko Natsume, pendapat Seiji pun makin kuat. Tetapi tidak dengan Takashi Natsume, anak itu termasuk kasus bakat turunan.

Tetapi tanpa latar belakang.

Duduk di _tatami_ beralas bantal empuk, Seiji menyibak rambut ke balik telinga. Poninya sudah terlalu panjang, mungkin ia perlu memotongnya lain hari. Meski mata kanannya ditutup, mata kirinya tetap perlu diperhatikan. Susah melihat dengan poni terlalu panjang.

Sifat meragukan tidak boleh ada dalam keluarga Matoba. Seiji mengingat-ingat ajaran petinggi untuk selalu bersikap awas. Jika diberi kesempatan sedikit saja, hendaklah untuk selalu mengerahkan kekuasaannya; mengatur, mewaspadai, memperingatkan.

Melihat corak selaman emas pada _kimono_ , ceramah bahwa dirinya adalah hasil didikan terhormat beberapa generasi. Dengan menggarisbawahi orang melakukan yang terbaik dengan pengetahuan yang mereka miliki, Seiji mengulum senyum.

Kertas kosong siap ditulisi mantra. Seiji mengambil kuas.

Diperjelas sekali lagi, urusan keluarga tua itu konyol. Terlepas dari tugasnya sebagai khas keluarga Matoba, Seiji menarik garis hitam.

Ketahuilah, mempelajari tata krama, teknik khas keluarga, dan mengharumkan nama keluarga; itu cuma bonus. Semakin ruwet keluargamu, semakin banyak yang sedarah, semakin terkenal nama keluarga, semakin tinggi kemampuan bakat turunan, semakin putus asa dirimu.

Ibarat hukum yang sulit untuk diubah. Seiji juga manusia, dia tak akan hidup lebih lama. Ketika seseorang tidak dibebani kompensasi terlahir dalam keluarga tua, Seiji pasti sudah mati.

Tatkala nampan berisi teh dan sepiring potongan kecil roti bermentega panas diletakkan, Seiji ikut menaruh kuas. Istirahat sejenak menikmati kudapan.

Terdengar suara bambu dari kejauhan.

Likuid hangat membasahi kerongkongan. Seiji mengecap lambat, merasakan teh linden merangsang badan untuk rileks.

Melanjutkan yang tadi. Seiji tahu ia sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Matoba, bukan ketika ia diakui.

Entahlah, tidak ada jawaban pasti. Hal pertama yang Seiji pelajari, hukum keluarga bisa lebih menyesatkan ketimbang dirayu _ayakashi_.

Dan dia tak bisa bilang apa tujuan mengatakan ini, karena dia sendiri tidak yakin keadaannya memang demikian. Tetapi Seiji bisa mengatakan ia iri pada Takashi karena tidak punya latar belakang.

Perlu dipertebal sekali lagi dan harus dipertekankan lebih dalam; warisan, bakat, posisi, pelatihan, prestasi, nama baik, tata krama, dan garis keturunan sebenarnya cuma masalah sampingan dalam keluarga tua.

Mereka yang punya kekayaan dan keluarganya dikenal, kadang justru kehidupannya lebih baik.

Cangkir kosong diletakkan di atas nampan. Tubuhnya jauh lebih baik. Teh linden memang selalu punya kemampuan ampuh untuk relaksasi.

Seiji menghela napas panjang mengingat-ingat jadwalnya nanti malam. Nanase sudah memberikan jadwalnya tadi pagi sebelum sarapan, sebagai ganti kemarin terlalu lama berjalan-jalan.

Itu cuma dalih sebagai hukuman karena Seiji memakan _junk food_ saat akhir pekan.

Tertawa kecil, Seiji lantas teringat pada aksesoris hiasan berbentuk _maneki neko_ yang diterimanya oleh bocah kecil berambut biru.

(Tidak. Seiji tidak mengingat Takashi Natsume saat melihat poni bocah itu yang juga dibelah tengah, atau raut wajahnya yang ketakutan.)

Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari turis menyeramkan. Seiji tak kuasa menolak gantungan kunci yang mengingatkannya pada kucing gembul aneh berbulu jingga-kelabu.

Meja berisi tumpukan kertas mantra dilirik. Wadah khusus tersedia, menyimpan ganci mungil tersebut.

Sudut bibir Seiji terangkat. Entah darimana munculnya firasat kuat bahwa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu.

Bersama seseorang yang mungkin berjodoh dengannya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **xXx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Story By:_** **Bekantan Hijau _._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Yuki Midorikawa, Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Kazuki Takahashi.**

 ** _Crossover: Natsume Yuujinchou & Kuroko no Basuke. Side Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster._**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre: Romance/Humor/semi-Family/Drama/Parody._**

 ** _Pair: Harem!_** **Takashi.**

 ** _Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, semi-Pedo!Seijuurou, semi-AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo._**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _Senyum Muna_**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Episode 5_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Pada senin pagi, Shuuichi bergelut dalam selimut.

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi aktor sekaligus model, Shuuichi cuma penat dan gabut di kalangan pengusir _youkai_. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa karirnya tak kunjung surut, justru berkali-kali meroket apabila tuntas syuting film terbaru.

Begitu rilis, makin gencarlah daun-daun muda di kalangan kaum hawa yang histeris melihat sosoknya.

Mungkin karena bakat bawaan? Oh, tidak, mungkin lebih tepat disebut pesona bawaan lahir. Ia tak mau menyebut bakat, baik dari segi akting sampai mengusir youkai.

Dengarkan dan camkan ini baik-baik, orang berakal sehat tak pernah bangga dengan bakatnya.

Selimut ditarik turun, merasa pengap karena suhu kamar disetel terlalu hangat. Kemarin ia baru pulang ke apartemen sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Mandi, pakai piyama, dan langsung terlelap begitu saja.

Film yang akan diikutinya nanti akan mulai syuting dua pekan lagi. Selama itu, dia bebas dari tugas agensi. Paling cuma tawaran sponsor iklan _Sport Vision Kaibaland_ tiga hari lagi.

Ia tak terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mau diiklankan, cuma sekadar mengiyakan tawaran manajernya saja.

Akhir-akhir ini kerjaan di kalangan makhluk gaib juga nyaris tak ada, mana mau Shuuichi nganggur selama dua pekan. Waktu istirahat memang enak, tetapi ia tak suka jika istirahat terlalu lama.

Shuuichi segera bangkit, sisa-sisa kantuk perlahan lenyap seiring bergeraknya tubuh. Tubuhnya pegal, mungkin ia perlu mandi air garam laut nanti.

Jam digital pipih dicari-cari, anak poni turun menutupi mata melihat angka delapan berkedip-kedip warna biru. Cukup lama juga dia tertidur, hampir sepuluh jam.

Menguap sebentar sebelum berdiri. Berjalan malas ke kamar mandi tanpa alas kaki. Sandal biru dibiarkan menganggur, tidak berminat dipakai.

Bukan tipikal Shuuichi untuk mencari pasangan hidup. Tidak tahu, ya. Bergelut di antara dua dunia berbeda kadang membuatnya lupa pada roman-roman picisan, aksi di depan kamera pun cuma sebatas akting.

Selalu saja ada jenis orang yang terlalu sibuk memikirkan akhirat sehingga tak pernah belajar hidup di dunia. Dalam kasus Shuuichi, dia sibuk di dunia 'mampu melihat'. Hahaha, hampir-hampir mirip, 'kan?

Bujangan sepertinya pun memulai aktivitas di pagi hari dengan sedikit tidak biasa. Sedikit, karena Shuuichi menyempatkan diri menyapa Hiiragi dan Sasago. Untuk normalnya, itu bukan hal biasa, 'kan?

Tidak, Shuuichi tidak mau disebut aneh.

Mesin penerima pesan suara ditekan selagi setangkup roti bakar diolesi saus _maple_ , diselingi segelas besar jus tomat dari kulkas. Shuuichi mendengar sambil lalu pesan pagi dari manajernya.

Paling-paling cuma bilang soal pertemuan dengan calon sponsornya nanti, uh ... Iklan apa? _Vision_ –ah, sudahlah.

 _/–ingat, sebelum makan siang. Nanti kujemput. Pastikan sudah siap di depan apartemenmu–/_

Roti digigit. Lidahnya terasa hambar. Oke, jadi jadwalnya dipercepat. Karena apa tadi? Ah, lupa, Shuuichi tidak menyimak dengan baik. Yang diingatnya cuma manajer akan datang menjemput sebelum jam makan siang.

Dengan kata lain sebelum tengah hari dia sudah harus siap-siap.

Tak masalah. Tubuhnya sudah lebih segar usai mandi air hangat dengan garam.

Jus tomat diminum khidmat selagi koran dibaca. Meringis karena asam-manis tomat meresap di lidah.

Bukan ketika _General Manajer_ yang merangkap calon sponsornya nampang di halaman depan koran.

* * *

Kesannya selalu sama ketika menjejakkan kaki di lantai kantor orang-orang yang berpangkat tinggi dan berpengaruh di berbagai bidang.

Shuuichi terdiam bisu, agak tertekan oleh suasana kantor yang entah mengapa lebih menusuk ketimbang saat ia berkeliling di gedung agensi. Mungkin faktor perbedaan bidang yang dikelola? Atau karena gosip tidak enak tentang direkturnya?

Manajernya sedang berbicara dengan sekretaris. Shuuichi diminta menunggu sebentar.

Itu tak masalah. Shuuichi hanya tidak menyangka.

Kalau hatinya bisa tidak tentram selain karena _youkai_. Ahahaha. Hidup adalah permainan nekat. Itu tidak terbatas hobi main terjun bebas tanpa parasut atau sengaja meloncat ke mulut _youkai_ buas.

Di kalangan manusia juga berlaku, karena ada kalanya, manusia bisa menjadi lebih bahaya dari maut itu sendiri.

Berawal dari pintu masuk bangunan kantor yang agak menyeramkan, meski cuma sebatas pintu kaca yang bisa terbuka otomatis. Hingga ke resepsionis yang bertindak ala profesional, tak lupa senyum ramah ala perkantoran. Meski dalam tata krama, itu suatu teknik dasar menyambut tamu, di lain sisi bisa berartikan senyum menyambut kematian.

Kemudian menuju ruang tunggu yang Shuuichi perhatikan dilengkapi perabotan kelas atas yang mungkin tidak mampu dibelinya walau sudah lebih dari tiga tahun menabung.

Lorong lobi kantor dipenuhi hiasan serta lukisan yang tersusun apik. Namun, yang menarik adalah temanya berupa monster-monster _fantasy_. Seperti yang sering muncul di _game-game_ petualangan dunia Peterpan.

Shuuichi menyadari monster naga berwarna perak dan bermata biru lebih sering muncul di mana-mana. Apakah itu simbol maskot dari kantor ini?

Tak lama kemudian, manajernya datang menghampiri. Katanya, calon sponsor sudah menunggu di ruangan beliau. Shuuichi berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kaiba-sachou sudah menunggu di dalam bersama rekan kerjanya."

Begitu kata sekretaris. Senyumnya ramah mempersilakan Shuuichi dan manajernya masuk. Namun itu tidak sanggup menghapus sesuatu yang aneh seakan sedang menciutkan nyali Shuuichi.

Aneh memang, mendadak ia berkeringat dingin. Padahal jika berada di situasi yang biasa saja seperti di perkumpulan pembasmi _youkai_ , Shuuichi biasa saja. Atau berhadapan dengan _youkai_ liar yang sulit disegel.

Kenapa mau bertemu calon sponsor saja sampai gugup ketakutan begini?

Oh, pantas Shuuichi agak _deja vu_. Hh, ada yang menyaingi aura berbahaya Seiji Matoba sepertinya.

Pintu ruang kantor yang terbuat dari kayu sukar ditemui dan dilindungi, nama Seto Kaiba tampak megah dan terukir indah di depan pintu. Di sisi lain, makin menguatkan insting Shuuichi untuk mundur teratur.

Gila.

Pantas saja saat di taksi tadi manajernya membekalinya dengan petuah agar menjaga sikap dan tidak sembarangan bicara. Kabar burung bahwa CEO kantor ini seorang yang toleransinya sangat rendah pada semua yang dianggapnya tak selevel tampaknya benar.

Kesampingkan prestasinya. Shuuichi dengar GM lain yang mengadakan _Collaboration_ pun nyaris 11:12, judes dan perfeksionis.

"Tuan, Anda ketakutan? Apa di sini ada ayakashi yang mengancam?"

Setengah mati Shuuichi menulikan telinga dari ucapan Urihime. Ia memang merasakan firasat karirnya lenyap seketika jika salah langkah.

Ketukan pelan di pintu oak besar dan ucapan salam manajernya terdengar samar-samar.

"Masuk."

Jawaban dari dalam sama sekali tidak jelas _mood_ empunya kantor dalam kondisi ceria atau jengkel. Shuuichi menebalkan nyali, mengikuti manajernya melangkah masuk begitu pintu dibuka.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Shuuichi nyaris mati akibat trauma hentakan ganas berupa serangan kejut kapak yang menghunus langsung ke arahnya dan manajernya.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Bukan Shuuichi yang berteriak, tapi manajernya–yang langsung terjerembap di lantai disertai wajah sangat ketakutan. Terombang-ambing yakin akan mati dengan kebingungan tidak terkira.

Shuuichi cuma melompat mundur, dengan ketiga _shiki_ -nya bersiaga di belakang.

Sosok monster minotaurus menggeram bengis di hadapannya. Shuuichi berdiri terpaku.

... _Ayakashi_? Di tempat seperti ini?

Tunggu! Ini aneh!

Sekilas, Shuuichi melirik manajernya yang gemetar ketakutan bersandar di pintu mencari-cari pegangan. Ia tahu betul manajernya tak bisa melihat makhluk astral.

Lantas mengapa ...?

"Natori!"

Suara Hiiragi menyadarkannya masih berhadapan dengan makhluk asing ini. Dilihatnya monster itu meraung nyaring, siap mengayunkan kapaknya lagi.

Sasago dan Hiiragi sudah bersiap di depannya, siaga melawan.

Kemudian makhluk itu lenyap.

Meninggalkan udara kosong.

Eh ...?

"Oh, dia cukup berani."

"Manajernya sudah pingsan."

Mendengar suara-suara asing, Shuuichi menoleh. Mata delimanya mendapati dua pemuda berdiri di depan meja direktur utama. Kesan pertama yang dirasa adalah aura intimidasi kuat penuh karisma tinggi.

"Huh ...?" Shuuichi mengerut bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Makhluk apa itu tadi? Dan siapa mereka? Calon sponsornya?

"Sepertinya dia bisa diterima."

"Tidak yakin, ia tak tampak mengerti hologram tadi."

"Hei, sesuaikan keinginan konsumen."

Hah?

Shuuichi membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Ketiga _shiki_ -nya berdiri berjejer di belakang. Efek kejutan tadi membuat tubuhnya sedikit lemas, juga melenyapkan gugup yang melanda. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

"Kau, kemari."

Itu perintah dari pria berambut cokelat. Nadanya yang kasar jelas ia tak menerima penolakan.

Shuuichi menurut saja, sekalian ingin meminta penjelasan. Bohong jika ia bilang ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Suara tapak kaki Shuuichi melangkah terdengar nyaring di ruangan tersebut.

Yang berambut merah bersidekap, memandangi Shuuichi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Netra merah tajam laksana hewan berbahaya, jelas mengancam meski hanya dari tatapan mata.

Shuuichi semakin merasa _deja vu_. Sungguh, ia seperti sedang berhadapan dengan petinggi-petinggi keluarga Matoba. Mirip ketika ia berada dalam satu ruang dengan Seiji dan Nanase. Bedanya, mereka masih lebih santai.

Kedua orang ini–sungguh kentara tidak ada santainya.

Bersandar di meja, pria jangkung bermata biru menatap Shuuichi dengan pandangan sangat ... Tidak level. Entahlah, Shuuichi cuma merasa begitu.

"Kuyakin kau ingat tawaran sponsor _Sport Vision_ , bukan?" katanya memulai pembicaraan.

Shuuichi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika kutarik kembali?"

"Eh?"

Berkedip-kedip tidak percaya. Ditarik kembali? Apa maksudnya itu?

Shuuichi mengerutkan kening, lantas bertanya, "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Reaksimu tadi lumayan, tetapi itu belum cukup."

"Reaksi?"

" _Solid vision_ tadi."

 _Solid vision_? Oh.

Pria itu teringat pembicaraan hologram oleh kedua orang ini tadi, juga monster aneh meski Shuuichi tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan _youkai_ sebelumnya. Apa mungkin yang dilihatnya tadi itu cuma hologram?

"Jadi ..., yang tadi itu hologram?" tanya Shuuichi memastikan pada pemuda jangkung tersebut, yang dikiranya sebagai Seto Kaiba.

Seto mendengus, pria tersebut berjalan menjauh dari meja.

"Kaiba Corporation sampai detik ini merupakan perusahaan yang kubangun sedemikian rupa. Aset yang tercipta terhadap teknologi dan game adalah fokus utama. Teknologi virtual dari main computer sudah dikembangkan hingga mampu menciptakan _solid vision_. Hologram padat yang tidak mampu dibedakan imitasi tidaknya."

Langkahnya tegap menjejaki lantai. Berdiri membelakangi Shuuichi dan pria berambut merah tadi.

"Pada proyek kali ini, tepat setelah _Virtual World Reality_ , dikenal sebagai _Sport Vision_. Kali ini, Kaiba Corporation bekerja sama dengan Akashi Corporation yang unggul di bidang olahraga."

Oh, ya, itu sebabnya Shuuichi datang kemari.

Seto berbalik, raut wajah dingin tak ayal ikut membuat suasana ruangan mendingin pula.

"Untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi para konsumen, diperlukan pula orang-orang yang berdedikasi untuk kelangsungan _Sport Vision_. Dalam hal ini, orang-orang sepertimu seharusnya termasuk daftar."

Sebentar, apa maksudnya itu? Oh, apa itu mungkin maksudnya golongan yang mukanya sering masuk televisi? Yang sering dikenal memang kadang lebih diminati produk suatu iklan.

"Tapi aku tak berminat pada orang yang tidak punya nyali."

Nyaris saja Shuuichi mengangguk setuju. Ia nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena serangan jantung oleh kejutan maut walau cuma hologram.

"Kukatakan, ini bukan tawaran iklan sabun cuci muka. Tugas ini nanti, lebih dari mengiklankan produk alat-alat olahraga."

Apa? Jadi bukan seperti mengendarai mobil keluaran terbaru atau produk harian seperti keramas dengan shampo yang diiklankan?

Pria merah di belakang melanjutkan. "Beberapa atlet Hidup adalah permainan nekat. diundang juga. Sekalian untuk tambahan data _Sport Vision_. Tetapi lawannya, butuh orang-orang awam di bidang olahraga."

Sampai di sini. Kedua CEO tersebut saling berjalan ke meja lain, di mana dua kursi saling berhadapan tersedia. Meninggalkan Shuuichi yang termangu.

Ia paham cara berpikir orang-orang kantor semacam mereka. Jika ingin untung, maka harus pandai membawa diri. Ini tak jauh beda dengan politik walau kasusnya di bidang bisnis.

Karena. Politik pada tingkat mana pun pada dasarnya adalah ajang latihan membuat kebohongan kedengaran menyenangkan. Dengan kata lain, kebohongan yang meyakinkan.

Semakin pandai kau berpolitik, makin mudah menghasut orang awam pada kebohongan otoriter. Hal yang sama terjadi di bidang bisnis. Dan, yah, bisnis selalu terjadi dari segala hal.

Cermati baik-baik. Orang-orang awan di bidang olahraga. Hologram padat. _Solid Vision_ yang tidak sulit dilihat sisi imitasinya.

Kuncinya adalah awam dan hologram.

Oh.

Shuuichi tersenyum. Begini-begini ia juga termasuk lebih dari kepala dua, lho. Yah, penghujung kepala dua. Masih sebaya dengan kedua orang ini.

"Mohon maaf, Kaiba-sama dan ...," ada jeda panjang, "Akashi-sama."

"Sepertinya kalian salah sangka."

Sekilas, Shuuichi menangkap perubahan raut wajah kedua pria itu. Tegakkan kepalamu dan tahan keinginan untuk memukul. Apa yang dikatakan orang lain, jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Cobalah melawan mereka dengan pemikiranmu.

"Saya kemari untuk menolak tawaran tersebut. Karena, yah, saya tergolong 'pengecut' untuk melihat hologram padat seperti tadi. Mana mungkin saya mau mempermalukan Anda berdua karena memakai orang yang tak pintar akting seperti saya."

Itu jawaban telak. Shuuichi tersenyum ramah. Jikalau bisa dilihat, cicak melintas di pipinya.

Niat kedua orang ini sudah jelas. Mempecundangi seorang aktor untuk promosi proyek aneh mereka. Semakin dikenal seseorang, semakin banyak orang yang tertarik. Meski Shuuichi tidak begitu mengerti kinerja _solid vision_.

Bukan berarti ia tak mengerti ajang situasi mempermalukan diri. Ini sederhana, tidak semua iklan suatu produk akan selalu punya peran baik. Shuuichi bisa terancam menurunkan derajatnya jika menolak dengan cara yang salah.

Teknik dasar perang, jangan biarkan dirimu masuk perangkap musuh.

Ketika senyum remeh tersembunyi berubah jadi senyum puas, Shuuichi tahu ia tidak sepenuhnya menang.

Tetapi setidaknya ia bisa bernapas lega.

"Kau diterima. Mari lanjutkan pembicaraan."

Produk-produk Akashi Corporation di bidang olahraga sangatlah berkualitas, sudah tak terhitung berapa cabang toko olahraga yang memuat aset mutu paling mutakhir ala Akashi Corp.

Tidak berbohong, Shuuichi kagum pada ide kreatif Seijuurou Akashi menggabungkannya dengan proyektor kuat Kaiba Corporation. Tak terbayang bagaimana perkembangan dunia atlet nantinya.

Semoga ia tak menyesal menerima tawaran ini kelak hari.

* * *

Apabila ada sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin Masaomi ingat seumur hidup.

Itu adalah hari kelahiran putra tunggal tercinta.

Ronove–penasihat sekaligus dokter pribadi merangkap mantan kepala pelayan yang sudah digantikan posisinya oleh Tanaka–menganjurkan untuk tidak melupakannya.

Sebuah peristiwa, tidak perlu dilupakan, namun tidak perlu diingat. Cukup biarkan menjadi kenangan angin lalu. Karena, semakin fokus konsentrasi pada waktu di mana kejadian berlangsung, semakin mudah untuk menempel di otak.

Enggan pergi walau dipaksa lenyap.

Menyedihkan, memang, seorang Akashi gundah oleh satu ingatan kecil. Namun, apa mau dikata? Beliau sendiri tidak pernah berkehendak mengalami kejadian seperti pada saat itu.

Hmp, menggelikan.

Ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang membuat orang kehilangan akal, mereka tak bisa menolak meskipun sudah berusaha. Berbeda-beda untuk setiap orang.

Almarhum istrinya, Shiori, mengatakan itu adalah mukzizat Tuhan. Bagi Masaomi, itu tak lebih dari tindak tak masuk akal takhayul. Dan pendapatnya pun menurun pada Seijuurou, putranya anti setengah mati pada hal-hal spiritual.

Puluhan tahun berlalu. Desember nanti putra-putranya akan berumur dua puluh delapan tahun.

"Ronove."

"Anda tidak berkonsentrasi, Tuan."

Masaomi melirik Ronove, menteri putih digeser dari posisi C1.

Ronove mendengar pion catur dihentak kasar, majikannya tengah gusar. Teh hitam dituangkan lagi dalam cangkir porselen.

"Anda sudah meminum obat?"

"Aku bosan dengan obat."

"Katakan itu ketika Anda tak lagi gusar."

Ratu di D8 baru saja melahap menteri putih di F6.

"Kusarankan Anda untuk jalan-jalan, Tuan. Dengan kaki, tentu saja."

Tidak acuh dengan lirikan bengis, Ronove melanjutkan saran dengan tenang.

"Tidak di sini. Bukan di perkotaan. Mungkin ... Pedesaan?"

"Kau menghinaku?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kyushuu? Udara sawah dan hutan dari gunung begitu segar."

"Ronove ..."

Bidak-bidak catur digusur. Masaomi _bad mood_. Tipikal manusia, semua kegiatan walau disukai bisa tambah bikin bete.

"Jumlah angka penghasilan semakin naik. Sepertinya kerja sama dengan Kaiba Corp berlangsung baik," kata Ronove. "Kalau begini, kelangsungan Akashi Corp akan semakin tinggi. Bolehkah saya katakan bahwa prestasi Tuan Muda sangat membanggakan?"

"Jangan bercanda." Masaomi menyandarkan punggung, percikan likuid teh dituang tak mampu menarik perhatian.

"Usia dan pandangan anak itu masih picik."

Ronove maklum. Apa bila tuan mudanya mendengar, pasti akan merasa sangat terhina. Komentar itu sangat merendahkan harga diri dalam segala hal.

"Maaf?" sela Ronove. "Apakah yang Anda risaukan lagi mengenai Tuan Muda?"

Masaomi meradang. "Kelakuan anak itu makin tidak terkendali."

Pria berumur lima puluh enam tergelak. Serbet dilipat rapi di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan sepiring kue kering bergula. Majikannya menghirup teh dengan gusar.

"Apa ini tentang rencananya tidak mau berkomitmen dan memilih mengangkat anak?"

"Ronove ..."

"Maaf." Ronove pamit hengkang. "Sudah waktunya bagi saya mengontrol pelayan lain. Koki bilang menu hari ini sup bawang dan keju."

Kepala Masaomi terlanjur pening sesudah Ronove keluar.

Ya, keheningan muram adalah respon kengerian bisu yang tepat untuk kondisi di ruangan ini. Suasana mencekam cocok untuk kondisi hati Masaomi di waktu sekarang.

Pria tua menerangkan pada otaknya bahwa ia sudah muak dengan ingatan lama. Namun, pikiran kuat terus-menerus terbayang dalam benaknya. Hal yang sama.

Masaomi menghela panjang.

Dari balik pintu, sebenarnya Ronove diam berdiri tak bersuara. Oh, tertawakan saja beliau, berdiri membelakangi pintu seolah mampu mengawasi Masaomi melalui kepala belakang.

Kepala pelayan itu punya ingatan sangat kuat. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, beliau diterima kerja sebagai pelayan amatiran di keluarga Akashi. Amatiran kala itu, profesional di kalangan orang lain. Mau bilang apa? Yang dilayaninya termasuk bangsawan, tak sembarang orang mampu bekerja di sana.

Ketika Ronove bekerja, usianya baru memasuki awal dua puluh. Saat itu, Masaomi masih remaja. Usia mereka terpaut tak terlalu jauh beda. Bertemu di bagian timur halaman mansion. Mereka berkawan akrab sebagai lawan tanding catur.

Ronove tahu diri. Walau diangkat sebagai pelayan pribadi sekaligus teman, ia tetap tidak lupa untuk selalu melayani Masaomi layaknya majikan. Darah kuno keluarga Akashi jelas masih mengalir dalam dirinya.

Sebagai seorang Akashi, jelas Masaomi adalah orang yang berpendidikan tinggi, dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, dan penyakit alami mereka yang genius.

Kadangkala orang berbakat pun sering dikucilkan karena kemampuan sosial tidak mampu mengikuti kecerdasan. Ilmiahnya boleh tinggi, namun tercemari jalan pikir konservatif ketidaksukaan pada minat mayoritas.

Namun, tetap, kemampuan dalam olahraga jelas bakat turunan, Masaomi menunjukkan semua itu dengan cara memenuhi ruang prestasi keluarga Akashi. Dan Seijuurou pun melanjutkan jejaknya sebagai generasi penerus. Sungguh sangat membanggakan.

Akan tetapi, serangkaian kemalangan di masa lalu yang menimpa majikannya tidaklah cukup sekadar diberi simpati. Ronove tahu betul beban yang ditujukan pada Masaomi dan Seijuurou selaku putra semata wayang.

Ponsel diperiksa. Terbersit niatan untuk menghubungi kawan lama di Kyuushu.

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 ** _xXx_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa, Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Kazuki Takahashi.**

 _ **Crossover: Natsume Yuujinchou & Kuroko no Basuke. Side Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Humor/semi-Family/Drama/Parody.**_

 _ **Pair: Harem!**_ **Takashi.**

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, semi-Pedo!Seijuurou, semi-AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.  
**_

 _ **A/N** _**Ehem. Fic ini semata-mata mengisahkan _slice of life_ di balik senyum seseorang. Apa yang terlihat, bukan berarti memang demikian. Karena itulah dinamakan Senyum Muna.  
**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Senyum Muna**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Episode 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Malam cepat berubah pagi, seolah hitungan jam berubah menjadi detik. Baru saja mata ditutup, tahu-tahu subuh telah tiba.

Ruang makan begitu sepi ketika Seijuurou turun untuk sarapan. Ia sudah membersihkan diri dan memakai jas kantornya lagi. Beberapa orang pelayan membungkukkan badan tiap kali Seijuurou melintas.

Hari ini ia tak meminta sarapan diantar ke kamar, suasana hati tengah cerah sekali karena tadi malam sempat menelepon putri tercinta. Ucapan semangat _"Selamat bekerja,_ Daddy _"_ sukses mengikis penat yang melanda.

Seorang pelayan yang melayaninya memberitahu bahwa Masaomi masih terlelap di kamar beliau. Sempat kening Seijuurou berkerut, bingung. Segera dilanjut Masaomi kelelahan usai bertanding catur dengan Ronove.

Ayah dan Anak. Satu catur, satu lagi _shogi_. Gila permainan strategi.

"Tuan Ronove meminta kami untuk membiarkan beliau beristirahat," terang pelayan pria, kopi hitam dituang dalam cangkir keramik timur untuk Seijuurou.

Mengabaikan sisi penasaran apa yang digundahkan ayahnya sampai kelelahan main catur, Seijuurou memilih menikmati sarapan. Bawaan masih dendam ingat pembicaraan perjodohan gila beberapa minggu lalu.

Sarapan hari ini terdiri dari satu mangkuk sup ayam dan _egg benedigt_ yang tampak sangat menggiurkan. Seijuurou mengambil satu suapan kecil sup dalam sendok perak.

Enak.

Tentu saja enak, semua masakan buatan koki ternama keluarga Akashi tak pernah mengecewakan. Cita rasa bumbu racikan buatan tangan hingga kelezatan masakannya sangat terasa.

Menyedihkan mengingat hanya dirinya yang menikmati, seorang diri.

Di saat begitu, terbayang celotehan Tetsuya. Ia ingat saat menyuapi kue pada Tetsuya. Betapa bibir mungil itu tertawa-tawa mengagumi rasa manis kue, sampai bibirnya penuh krim vanili.

Kursi kosong di sebelahnya dilirik lama. Sepertinya bagus apabila kursi antik ini diganti, ubah khusus untuk anak-anak, disesuaikan dengan tinggi Tetsuya. Jadi, akan cocok apabila Tetsuya duduk di sana. Duduk dengan kaki belum sampai lantai, bergerak-gerak menendang taplak meja. Bersama-sama sarapan dengan Seijuurou.

Memegang sendok hati-hati, berusaha menyuap nasi ke dalam mulut. Lalu mengeluh kesulitan memotong daging atau telur di piring. Mungkin juga memuji enaknya susu vanili hangat dengan bibir penuh noda laktosa.

Kemudian meloncat turun dari kursi, menarik-narik jas Seijuurou, memintanya tidak bekerja hari ini dan menemaninya berma–

Cukup.

Seijuurou bisa gila terlalu banyak membayangkan Tetsuya. Tipikal pria dewasa sehat jasmani dan rohani yang ngebet ingin punya anak. Apa-apa dibayangkan bagaimana anaknya nanti, macam apa tingkah anaknya kelak, dan milyaran rencana untuk anak tercinta.

Tak sedikitpun terpikir niatan mencari pasangan yang akan mendiami sisi lain kasur.

Sebut saja Seijuurou kelainan. Tak masalah. Dibilang pedofil lebih bagus lagi.

Pria merah meraih serbet dan mengusap mulut. Tanpa banyak bicara, Seijuurou hengkang dari mansion. Siap bekerja lagi.

Gelagatnya masih angkuh ketika Chihiro menunggu di samping mobil memakai seragam supir, namun latar belakang bunga-bunga memberitahu pecinta gadis _waifu_ imitasi betapa majikannya sangat bahagia.

Tidak peduli seberapa bengis mata merah itu berkilat tajam tiap kali menatap lawan bicara tidak sepadan, Chihiro sudah hapal kapan pria merah tersebut sedang berbunga-bunga.

Memilih mengangkat bahu dan mengantar majikan ke kantor seperti biasa. Apa yang dilakukan seseorang adalah urusannya sendiri. Kalau dia ingin keluar, dia akan keluar. Kalau dia ingin tinggal di dalam rumah, maka dia pun berhak tinggal di dalam. Perbuatannya mungkin aneh bagi orang lain, tapi tidak baginya.

Pada pertengahan jalan menuju kantor, Chihiro menyetop mobil di depan lampu merah. Pandangan Seijuurou tampak menerawang dilihat dari kaca spion. Pria kelabu menduga majikannya baru saja melihat penampakan.

Seperti ..., penampakan seorang anak gadis berambut biru yang luar biasa manis di mata merahnya. Duduk di sampingnya, menunjuk-nunjuk keluar jendela, melontar berbagai pertanyaan pada ayah barunya yang tahu segala dan hanya sabar cuma pada putri kesayangan.

Lampu hijau menyala, Chihiro kembali mengemudi. Penampakan hilang sementara, muncul lagi pada lampu merah berikutnya. Mungkin ada anak laki-laki berambut biru dalam balutan terusan renda polkadot merah jambu kali ini, mengomel tidak suka adik perempuannya dimonopoli papa baru berambut merah.

Keberadaan anak akan menyenangkan hati majikannya. Anak pilihan sang majikan.

Curiga nantinya putri keluarga Aomine akan digenggam tangannya oleh Seijuurou, berdiri di depan toko roti. Kencan makan siang. Tetsun–Tetsuya yang berpakaian manis, Seijuurou gagah di sampingnya, dengan umur bertaut jauh.

(Pria kelabu mengakui ia masih suka salah menyebut kedua anak itu lantaran nama mereka tidak sesuai jenis kelamin.)

Chihiro memutuskan tidak menyela tindak Seijuurou, pria yang suka berinisiatif tidak biasa, untuk mengubah bayangan penampakan tersebut menjadi kenyataan.

Camkan itu, dan Chihiro bisa membaca buku _waifu_ dengan tenang.

Begitu urusan kerja sama dengan Kaiba Corp selesai, pasti sesegera mungkin dilaksanakan rencana pengangkatan anak.

Sayang sekali dalam artian masih betah melajang. Kapan majikannya bertingkah kasanova bukan pada anak di bawah umur?

Curiga dibanding khawatir istri banyak empedu, Seijuurou lebih memonitor anak secara teratur tiap detik layaknya dokter mengurusi pasien.

* * *

"Di Cina ada piramida?"

Kaname menyedot isi gelas, meneguk likuid soda biru. Giginya agak ngilu bertemu sapa cairan dingin berkarbon.

"Jumlahnya ratusan. Kebanyakan berada di Provinsi Shaanxi. Dalam kasusku, kami akan ke Pegunungan Qinling," terang Kaname.

"Hee. Kedengarannya menarik!" Takashi manggut takjub.

"Apa itu piramida?" Kepala Nyanko muncul dari balik jaket Takashi, mengais-ngais kentang goreng dan mengunyahnya nikmat.

Takashi menepuk kepalanya, mendorong Nyanko masuk ke dalam jaket. Tidak boleh kelihatan, binatang tak boleh dibawa masuk.

Kaname tertawa. _Burger_ digigit secuil, lalu dikunyah pelan-pelan dalam rahang.

Pulang reuni, Kaname dan Takashi pergi bersama. Kaname mau membeli sepatu untuk kuliahnya, yang sebelumnya sudah rusak. Alasnya copot, terlalu sering dipakai, dan tugas-tugas yang merepotkan membuatnya tak sempat merawat.

Tersisa Kaname dan Takashi, sudah janji akan pulang bersama. Sekalian reuni berdu–bertiga.

Nyanko juga ikut.

Dua jam berkeliling, diselingi obrolan bernostalgia, mereka mampir di rumah makan siap saji.

"Dua _burger_! Stroberi- _shake_!"

"Silakan dinikmati. Baik, Tuan, mau pesan apa?"

" _Hot dog_ dua, satu _burger_ , dan satu _mocha_."

Suara riuh di kasir menggema. Kaname dan Takashi duduk di meja panjang menghadap jalanan di balik dinding kaca tebal. Duduk bersebelahan.

"Piramida itu bangunan besar berbentuk segitiga, yang umum ada di Mesir. Kuburan orang Mesir, _Sensei_ ," jawab Takashi.

"Hush, ngawur," tepis Kaname.

"Eh?" Mata berkedip-kedip. "Memang bukan?"

Nyanko mendengus, menertawakan kebodohan Takashi.

Kaname menghabiskan _burger_ -nya yang pertama, tisu mengusap bekas tomat di bibir. "Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mesir terletak di padang pasir, sulit untuk mengubur orang mati. Namanya pasir, mudah tertiup angin, 'kan?"

Takashi berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Serius, ia tak pernah kepikiran.

"Kemudian, orang Mesir kuno membangun bangunan batu di atas kuburan seperti rumah. Bangunan itu disebut mastabah. Pada zaman itu, yang berkuasa adalah Raja Narmer."

Pembicaraan ini sangatlah tidak menarik. Nyanko merengut bosan, memilih menghabiskan kentang. Beda dengan Takashi yang mulai tertarik, tidak acuh saat Nyanko mencomot sisa _burger_.

"Tanuma tahu banyak, ya."

Kaname tertawa kecil. "Kamu akan maklum kalau ingat jurusan kuliahku."

Takashi mendengus kecil. "Ya, tahu. Tuan arkeolog."

"Liburan depan, selagi Ayah mengadakan pertemuan di biara dengan biksu Buddha. Sekalian saja aku melihat piramida putih," lanjut Kaname.

Takashi mendengarkan, memasang baik-baik. "Apa bentuknya sama seperti piramida Mesir?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan gelengan singkat. "Tidak. Tahukah kamu nama puncak gunung yang tertinggi di Pegunungan Qinling?"

"Tanuma, aku tak pernah ke Cina. Sekalipun punya kendaraan sendiri." Ujung telunjuk mengarah ke Nyanko.

"Pff. Namanya Hua Shan. Kudengar itu salah satu dari lima gunung suci." Dagu lancip dicubit. "Em ..., kurang lebih sekitar ... Dua ribu tahun lalu, kuil Tao dibangun di kaki lereng gunung barat. Oh, hampir lupa. Aku punya fotonya."

Takashi memperhatikan Kaname sibuk mencari ponsel di saku sambil mengunyah sisa kentang.

Ibu jari menggeser layar sentuh, terus hingga ponsel pintar ditaruh di atas meja. Kaname menunjuk gambar gunung di layar ponsel.

"Lihat? Gunung Hua memiliki lima puncak. Di timur, barat, utara, selatan, dan puncak tengah. Natsume, menurutmu bagaimana bentuk gunungnya secara keseluruhan?"

Pemuda perak menunduk, memperhatikan layar. Mata memicing, menganalisa bentuk baik-baik. Kepala Nyanko menyembul, ikut melihat. Keduanya nyaris melotot memandangi gunung Hua, lalu menjawab bersamaan.

"Lancip," jawab Nyanko.

"Nyaris segitiga," tambah Takashi.

Sudut bibir Kaname naik, memancing kedua makhluk ini menyadari sesuatu. "Pada permulaan Desember, puncak yang tertinggi ditutupi salju. Duluuuu banget, saljunya tak pernah meleleh. Tapi sekarang, saljunya meleleh di akhir musim semi dan baru muncul lagi di musim dingin."

"Apa hubungannya dengan salju?" potong Nyanko.

"Apa warna salju?"

Takashi terdiam. Pending sesaat. Kepalanya mendadak kosong, lalu teringat penjelasan akan nama piramida yang disebut Kaname sebelumnya. Oh, begitu, Kaname ingin Takashi memahaminya sendiri.

Si kucing memiringkan kepala bingung. "Ya, putih. Lalu kenapa?"

" _Sensei_ , itulah piramida yang dimaksud. Piramida putih ..."

 _Bingo_!

Takashi mencetak tiga angka, Kaname terkekeh membenarkan jawaban Takashi.

"Kamu akan ke sana?"

Rambut hitam bergoyang ketika kepala mengangguk, ponsel ditaruh dalam saku. "Maunya sekalian menaikinya, tetapi ayahku melarang keras. Karena gunung itu sangat berbahaya, dan butuh tekad lebih dari sekadar main-main untuk mendaki. Di musim panas saja sudah berbahaya, apalagi akhir tahun."

Kentang goreng sudah habis beserta _burger_ , tersisa segelas soda. Pemuda perak memilih menyedot sisa air berkarbon sebelum bertanya.

"Apa yang ada di puncaknya?"

Kaname tersenyum kalem. "Seekor singa tidur di atas batu pengetahuan."

* * *

Rahang mengeras, dahi berkerut-kerut, alis berkedut, mata berkunang-kunang, pandangan terasa berputar.

Kepala pusing, pening melanda tanpa kompromi waktu.

Tangan kanan terangkat, jam tangan nyaris dipelototi. Indera penglihatan jadi sulit fokus, ia lebih lelah dari rekor sebelumnya. Coba lihat, jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka ke berapa? Mata Shuuichi menyipit susah payah, bingung jarum menunjuk angka sebelum atau sesudah angka empat.

"Aku akan benar-benar masuk rumah sakit jika Hiiragi tidak membantu ..." Permukaan dahi diurut nyaris tanpa tenaga, susah sekali menghilangkan pening yang tak mau enyah. Sungguh kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Ha, baru sehari, Shuuichi sudah pegal linu. Padahal ia yakin tadi pagi sudah sangat fit dan bersemangat.

Seto Kaiba dan Seijuurou Akashi benar-benar brutal, nyaris saja Shuuichi babak belur pada sesi perekaman untuk data _solid vision_. Padahal cuma untuk iklan, tetapi Shuuichi merasa tidak untuk akting. Sekali lagi nyaris tertipu oleh gerakan atlet di depan mata yang sebenarnya cuma hologram.

Andai kata Hiiragi tidak maju duluan menembus dengan niatan hendak menerjang mengira atlet imitasi itu musuh karena tidak bisa membedakan mana hologram mana sungguhan, Shuuichi sudah bersikap tolol nyaris terjatuh di lantai–bawaan akan balas menyentak bahu lawan yang datang menghadang.

Sesi perekaman, Shuuichi berada dalam ruang lapangan basket khusus bersama Seijuurou. Mereka akan melawan lima atlet imitasi yang sudah diprogram bergerak sesuai para pemain NBA elite.

Pertanyaan sederhana, mengapa Shuuichi yang tak tahu menahu tentang basket disewa? Taktik sederhana dalam iklan, yang diperlukan adalah muka yang masuk kategori modus dalam artian harafiah.

Ditambah, bukan hal aneh kalau iklan hobi mempecundangi 'badut' malang. Suatu keberuntungan mampu melewati tanpa harus mempermalukan diri sendiri kelak di layar televisi.

Sementang ia dibayar mampu membeli kondominium tiga lantai dan kedua CEO bangsat semua, lantas nama baik Shuuichi dikira bisa dilecehkan.

Enak saja.

Yah, biarlah. Toh, dengan nominal angka di ATM, dia tak akan rugi walau menolak tawaran kerja beberapa hari. Ambil hikmahnya, jangan cuma mengeluh.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku kelihatan baik?" Letak topi dibenarkan. Shuuichi tersenyum kecut melihat wajahnya yang melintas di kaca sebuah toko.

Besok ia harus menjalani sesi rekaman lagi, dengan bidang sepak bola kali ini. Hu-uh ..., entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Serius, brutal sekali kedua GM itu. Jika semakin parah, Shuuichi memilih keluar.

Tidak, terima kasih. Ia bukan penggila kerja judes dan perfectionis macam Seijuurou atau kolot dan anti kesalahan macam Seto yang mana tidak pernah segan mengambil resiko. Ibarat, terjun bebas tanpa parasut karena namanya **terjun bebas**.

Shuuichi membenarkan gosip bahwa kedua pria itu tak kalah sinting walau genius layaknya kepala keluarga Matoba. Entah kalau ketiganya bertemu, Shuuichi tak mau tahu.

Hii ...

Berkedip-kedip, kedua mata Shuuichi memandang lurus ke deretan bangunan di antara gedung pencakar langit. Iris delima berhenti bergerak begitu menangkap papan nama berwarna karamel kayu, beberapa huruf alfabet yang merangkai sebuah nama menarik perhatian.

 _Standard House._

Owh, namanya lucu. Tempat apa ini? Kedai kopi? Atau kafe? Melihat banyaknya pelayan yang berlalu lalang di balik dinding kaca membawa cangkir-cangkir kopi, tampaknya iya.

Mungkin Shuuichi bisa menenangkan diri sejenak di dalam? Kelihatannya dari luar, suasana kafe tampak klasik dan apik.

Warna cokelar dari dinding kayu mendominasi. Di bawah dinding kaca, berjejer pot-pot hitam mungil ditanami bunga-bunga hias yang mekar warna-warni dengan indahnya. Ada beberapa orang yang duduk di dalam, memesan set kopi dan penganan kecil. Menikmati harum nikmat likuid hitam dan manis gurihnya kue lezat.

"Tuan." Sasago menegur di belakang.

Shuuichi menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Tidak mejawab, Sasago menunjuk ke sisi lain kafe.

Mengikuti arah tunjukkan, kepala Shuuichi spontan dipaling. Helai-helai perak dan kepala bulat berbulu jingga, putih, dan abu-abu tertangkap indera penglihatan.

Kaki otomatis melangkah mendekat.

* * *

Reuni dengan teman-temannya sekaligus obrolan piramida dengan Kaname menyenangkan hati Takashi. Dengan jelas dikatakan, ia senang sekali.

Sekaligus pesimis.

Mungkin ini bawaan sirik? Atsushi juga belum kuliah, kerja serabutan karena ingin menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk biaya kuliah nanti entah dari segi biaya apartemen kelak sampai biaya beli asupan ala bujangan.

Satoru dan Jun sudah kuliah. Satoru ikut kakaknya ke Nagano, mengeluh karena kakaknya masih betah berpedoman diam itu emas sementang sibuk skripsi. Jun juga tinggal di apartemen dekat kampus, tetapi tiap akhir pekan berkumpul dengan orangtua.

Tooru juga kuliah, mengambil jurusan sejarah. Katanya terinspirasi dari kakeknya. Nyanko meronta-ronta tiap kali Tooru memeluknya erat-erat.

Lalu Kaname? Huh, siapa sangka malah mengambil jurusan arkeolog? Mengakunya karena tertarik pada simbol di benda-benda kuno peninggalan pra-sejarah, terlebih di kuil dahulu ada banyak sekali mayoke dan kertas mantra. Lucu, alih-alih fokus ke Buddha, Kaname memilih artefak yang lebih luas cakupannya.

Tersisa Takashi sendiri.

Yang mana belum bekerja dan belum kuliah. Siriknya ...

DUK!

"Ouch! _Sensei_!" Takashi mengaduh, rasa ngilu di dagu membuyarkan pikiran.

Nyanko menunjuk-nunjuk ke samping usai menyundul dari bawah, betah di dalam jaket Takashi. "Natsume! Aku mencium bau manis! Kita harus ke sana! Ke sana!"

"Bau manis?"

Hidung mengendus-endus, sampai aroma yang manis dan lembut hinggap pada indera penciumannya. Kepala perak ditoleh ke samping, bangunan berlantai dua dan berpapan nama kayu bertuliskan Standard House mampir di ruang lingkup pandangan.

Pemuda perak berdiri diam di depan ... Kafe? Atau toko?

Bangunan tunggal di jepit antara toko bunga dan toko alat tulis. Gaya kafe terlihat hangat dari luar, mungkin karena ekstarior kayu berwarna cokelat mocha. Samar-samar terdengar suara musik klasik dari dalam.

Nyanko masih mengeong-ngeong menyuruh masuk, jelas sekali karena mencium aroma biji kopi dan roti hangat bermentega panas bertabur gula.

Ya, ampun, padahal Takashi yakin dia sudah makan _burger_. Kenapa mencium bau manis roti di sini, ia jadi lapar lagi?

Dari balik dinding kaca, Takashi menelan ludah. Terdapat kue-kue mungil tak terlalu mewah, namun berkesan cantik elegan memesona yang tertata apik pada etalase, sengaja untuk dipamerkan pada orang-orang yang lewat di depan kafe.

Mengikuti kata hati, kaki maju dua langkah ke depan. Sialan, menyesal Takashi melakukan itu. Nyanki makin parah mengeong, diduga jaket Takashi basah kena liur.

Dari sini, kue-kue itu terlihat enak sekali, entah mengapa tampak _fresh from the oven_ walau Takashi tahu semua kue sudah mendingin. Di atas etalase, ditaruh pamflet besar bahwa tema hari ini adalah _one bite_ , kue berukuran besar bisa dipesan di kasir.

Sepotong _apple pie_ yang tampak renyah dan gurih, butir-butir gula yang setengah meleleh memaksa rahang memproduksi liur lebih banyak. Kue sus berkulit garing yang renyah dengan isian krim lembut. _Sponge cake_ berwarna cokelat pekat dilumuri cokelat putih ditambah lapisan cake berisi manisan buah pir.

Hampir saja air liur Takashi menetes, kepala Nyanko dijitak karena liur berceceran duluan nyaris mengotori jaket.

"Natsume?"

Tersentak.

Takashi dan Nyanko menoleh bersamaan dan terbelalak. Seorang aktor tenar yang sudah lama dikenal mereka berdiri di belakang. Yang membuat mata Takashi dan Nyanko membulat, adalah kondisi aktor tersebut yang ... Menyedihkan.

"Natori ...-san?" panggil Takashi takut-takut, ada apa dengan pria yang sudah dianggapnya kakak ini? Kenapa penampilannya seakan baru pulang dari hutan penuh monyet bandel?

Jangan-jangan ... _Youkai_?!

"Natori-san kenapa?!" seru Takashi panik, buru-buru menghampiri Shuuichi, memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya ada luka atau tidak.

Shuuichi mengibaskan tangan. "Aku tak apa-apa," dustanya.

"Bohong!" Bantah Takashi. "Yang seperti ini tak mungkin tak ada apa-apa! Ayo, bilang! Oh, Hiiragi! Na–Hmp!"

Telapak tangan membungkam mulut Takashi. Pria nyaris kepala tiga tersenyum kecut. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitar. Nyanko melirik datar.

"Baik-baik, akan kujelaskan. Kemari, ikut sini. Kepalaku pusing."

Secara paksa, Shuuichi menyeret Takashi memasuki kafe. Ia tak bohong saat bilang kepalanya pusing, dan secangkir kopi akan membantunya merasa lebih baik.

Klining!

Lonceng di pojok atas pintu kayu berdenting bersamaan engsel berderit sedikit, pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Hembusan udara dingin dari celah-celah mencuri-curi masuk, ikut memberitahu kedatangan tamu.

Dua orang pelayan menyambut ramah kedatangan Shuuichi dan Takashi. Baru masuk selangkah, wajah Takashi seolah diterpa wangi kopi. Seolah-olah udaranya sudah bercampur dengan serbuk-serbuk bekas gilingan kopi.

Nyanko ditepuk, dalam artian harus diam di tempat. Tidak boleh bergerak, biar dikira boneka. Samar-samar Takashi mendengar Nyanko berbisik ia mau pesan semua kue di menu.

Lampu-lampu temaram dan wangi manis menguar seiring kaki melangkah. Apa barusan Takashi mencium aroma kukis jahe hangat?

Mengikuti langkah Shuuichi, Takashi melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Menjelang sore, pengunjung mulai berkurang. Tepat di samping kasir, bersusun rapi kue-kue yang sama seperti etalase di depan. Yang membedakan, ada juga kue yang lebih besar ukurannya.

"Pilihlah, Natsume. Biar aku yang bayar."

"Eh? Tapi ..."

"Tak apa, pekerjaanku tadi menghasilkan nominal yang sebanding bekerja setahun jadi aktor. Gantinya, aku nyaris babak belur."

"Bekerja ap–"

"Nanti! Pesan saja."

Bibir dikerucutkan, setengah merajuk Takashi menghampiri etalase. Shuuichi mendekati _counter_ , memesan kopi.

 _Shit_.

Mata Takashi menerawang takjub memandangi etalase, tepatnya kue-kue yang berjejer rapi di sana, beraneka warna dan tertata sangat apik. Andai tidak terhalang kaca, pasti sudah tercium baunya.

"Psst! Natsume! Pesan semua! Semua!" bisik Nyanko agak kencang.

Tak diindahkan, Takashi memutuskan memesan sepotong pai berisi manisan stroberi, kulitnya gurih diolesi sirup gula ditabur potongan kacang _almond_. Untuk Nyanko ..., _sponge cake_ disemprot krim cokelat dengan keju-keju keemasan di atasnya.

"Sudah siap memesan?" tanya seorang pelayan di balik etalase. Takashi memperhatikan penampilannya, pria jangkung tersenyum ramah siap menjepit pesanan. Rambut pirangnya tergerai indah.

Takashi mengangguk dan menunjuk kedua kue pilihannya. Mata Nyanko berganti merah hati bersamaan pria pirang tersebut mengeluarkan pai dan _sponge cake_ dari etalase, lalu ditaruh dalam piring cantik.

Pelayan lain menyela dan mengatakan pesanan Takashi akan digabung dengan kopi Shuuichi, nanti diantar ke meja mereka begitu kopi selesai dibuat.

"Jadi," ucap Takashi begitu mereka duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja, "bisa mulai cerita?"

Shuuichi meringis.

Selagi biji kopi digiling, salah satu butler mendekat membawa keranjang biskuit. Usai mengatakan itu gratis untuk tiap pelanggan yang makan di tempat, dengan ramah ia menanyakan apa Takashi atau Shuuichi mau dibawakan handuk basah. Keduanya serentak menggeleng.

"Pernah dengar perusahaan Kaiba Corp dan Akashi Corp?" Shuuichi memulai pembicaraan.

Gigi mengunyah biskuit renyah bertabur cokelat-cokelat bulat mungil, mengingat-ngingat nama yang rasanya pernah didengar. Uh, sial, tidak bisa diingat. Mungkin ia pernah dengar atau melihat di suatu tempat sekilas.

Takashi menggeleng.

Ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang panjang, Shuuichi tahu itu. Sampai pesanan mereka datang, Shuuichi mau tak mau harus menjelaskan mulai dari awal tawaran sponsor.

Sebetulnya pria itu malas cerita lengkap. Namun, Takashi jelas tak mau tahu, memaksa Shuuichi cerita. Hu-uh, dasar bocah, khawatirannya masih sama seperti awal bertemu. Tetapi biarlah, Shuuichi perlu curhat juga sesekali.

Waktu pun berlalu selama Shuuichi bercerita.

"... Itu serius ...?"

Dibalas senyum kecut. Kafein dihirup miris.

 _Sponge cake_ dibelah dua, lalu dipotong lagi tengahnya menjadi total empat potong. Takashi diam-diam mengarahkan potongan pertama ke balik jaket, yang langsung dilahap Nyanko.

Mata Takashi lurus menatap Shuuichi skeptis, tidak percaya.

"Silakan sebut aku gila, Natsume. Tetapi jika kamu bertemu kedua GM itu, pasti telak langsung berpikir mereka itu sinting." Likuid hitam dihirup khidmat, pria bermata delima menikmati lezatnya kopi melewati kerongkongan.

"Kalau pakai alat seperti di gedung yang kudatangi pagi ini dengan teman-teman, ya, mungkin aku akan percaya. Tapi ... Hologram, Natori-san?" Pai ikut dibelah jadi potongan-potongan kecil, Nyanko rewel ingin minta.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi. Seto Kaiba itu genius mendekati gila, dia bahkan punya ide membuat pesawat jet berbentuk naga putih _fantasy_." Gula kotak dicemplungkan ke dalam cangkir kopi. Rasanya gula darah Shuuichi turun drastis.

"Lalu Natori-san nyaris jadi badut–"

"–karena ulah Seijuurou Akashi. Aku tak tahu dia jago olahraga, tetapi jelas ke depannya akan disewa lagi aktor yang awam di bidang olahraga. Terang sekali kedua orang ini hobi mempecundangi orang yang dianggap tak selevel."

"Pongah sekali kedengarannya," potong Nyanko, mengais-ngais dagu Takashi minta disuapi lagi.

"Dan Natori-san tetap melakukannya?" sela Takashi, sekali lagi suapan _sponge cake_ dilancarkan. Nyanko menyambut dengan senang hati.

"Bayarannya tinggi sekali, Natsume. Dan aku terbawa suasana, kesal di awal-awal sudah dipandang ..." kalimat Shuuichi terhenti. Dagu dicubit, bingung mencari kata yang tepat.

"... Layaknya orang kulit hitam di antara kulit putih."

Dan kapan pun seorang kulit putih menganiaya orang kulit hitam, siapa pun dia, sekaya apa pun dia, atau sebaik apa pun keluarga asalnya, orang kulit putih itu sampah.

Bagaimana caranya Shuuichi bisa berbicara begitu tenang walau penampilannya renyuk begitu, Takashi tidak tahu. Tetapi Takashi sudah sering kali melihat seseorang mampu bertingkah normal di saat paling gila.

Ibarat, sedang meminum teh di sore hari sedangkan api berkobar membakar rumah.

Sepotong pai dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Pemuda perak diam menikmati cita rasa kue yang menyebar di lidah, kelopak mata turun membiarkan lezatnya kue dan manisnya stroberi melumer ke seluruh permukaan lidah.

"Aku heran, kenapa mereka melakukannya?"

Kopi kedua diteguk pelan-pelan. "Apanya?"

Takashi menatap kuenya yang baru dimakan setengah. "Membayar orang, tapi ..."

"Mengotori nama baik? Mempecundangi mereka?"

"Ya, ya, itu."

Shuuichi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mereka pernah melakukannya, dan mereka melakukannya, dan mereka akan melakukannya lagi. Ada noda di pipimu."

"Eh?" Takashi mengusap pipi. "Di mana?"

Shuuichi mencondongkan tubuh, ibu jari dengan lembut mengusap krim merah muda di sudut bibir Takashi. Sebelah mata Takashi menutup.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Natori-san."

Ibu jari dijilat. "Belum, Natsume. Semakin masuk lebih dalam, nanti juga kamu mengerti dunia manusia kadang lebih menyebalkan dari maraton dikejar youkai."

Cemberut, sisa kue dalam mulut dikunyah kasar. "Aku sudah kepala dua," bantah Takashi.

"Tapi belum berpengalaman." Sengit dibalas lantang oleh Shuuichi. "Kamu belum makan banyak garam di bidang manusia, Natsume. Ada dua cara untuk menghadapi hidup, sederhana; memperlihatkan integritas tanpa cela dan mengutuk kecurangan, atau jadilah licik dan jangan pernah tertangkap."

Kalimat Shuuichi menggebrak telinga dan berdengung di batin Takashi.

Kepala Nyanko menyembul keluar, tak sabar ingin memakan potongan kue yang berikutnya. Kaki depan mengais-ngais, ingin mencomot tanpa alat bantu. Takashi cepat-cepat menusuk potongan pai dan menyuapi Nyanko.

"Lalu, kamu? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Shuuichi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Nyanko menjawab lebih dulu saat Takashi akan membuka mulut. "Bocah ini galau mencari kerja dan sirik melihat teman-temannya kuliah."

"Natsume ingin cari kerja?"

Meringis, Takashi memilih menghabiskan pai miliknya.

Shuuichi menyeringai jahil. "Masih merasa sungkan dengan orang rumah?"

"Jangan berkata apa pun, Natori-san," tepis Takashi, semburat merah muda timbul di bawah mata.

Seringai berganti senyum maklum, rambut perak ditepuk-tepuk penuh sayang. Bibir Takashi mengerucut.

"Natsume memang anak baik, ya."

"Uh ..."

Kopi dihabiskan, Shuuichi sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Kafein lumayan membuatnya segar walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Mau kubantu carikan lowongan?"

"Eh? Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan," tolak Takashi sopan.

Tengah dahi disentil. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Natsume. Lagipula kamu pasti cuma bisa mencari di koran-koran semata, 'kan?"

 _Strike_! Tepat sasaran.

"Akan kucari yang kira-kira syaratnya sesuai dngan kondisimu. Kamu ingin pekerjaan semacam apa?"

"Apa saja ..., yang penting jauh dari youkai dan normal-normal saja," jawab Takashi. Ia tak peduli nantinya dapat kerja jadi pelayan, tukang antar di kedai ramen atau apalah, yang penting bisa merasakan yang namanya gaji pertama.

"Aku tidak janji bisa dapat secepatnya, ya. Tapi jika ketemu, akan langsung kuhubungi. Dan, Natsume, kuperingatkan." Raut wajah Shuuichi jadi serius. "Jangan pernah tergiur pada lowongan kerja manapun yang berhubungan dengan Kaiba Corp dan Akashi Corp!"

Takashi mengiyakan asal-asalan.

Dalam hati membatin bahwa pria di hadapannya resmi benci setengah mati pada kedua GM tersebut.

Mungkin?

 _xXx_

 _To Be Continue_

 _xXx_


End file.
